I know
by bug349
Summary: Sora is asked to go to Hogwarts to help stop the heartless that have started showing up since Lord Voltamort came back in power. Is in Harry's 5th year and after KHII. Well be Spoilers from the book. May contain spoilers from Kingdom Hearts.
1. chapter 1

Declaimer i dont own anything

numbered things are from the book directly hope you enjoy this revised version and P1 and P2 are pics that are in Devantart under the name Wizards Trick or you can look up my account witch is bug349

* * *

><p>We start out seeing someone walking through a forest, from a wrecked colorful ship; as they come out we see that they are wearing a blue shirt with black pants and red pockets, a black short sleeve jacket with shoulder armor and has a crown shaped necklace. On closer expectation we see its a boy of about fifteen with spiky brown hair that seemes to defy gravity, he has a angler face and blue eyes. As soon as he is at the border of the trees, facing a castle, a man in black robes pointing a stick in front of him stops him.<br>"What are you doing here?" the man says expressing each symbol and making the words linger.  
>The boy just looks at the man for a while taking in his appearance. The guy has greasy black hair that was almost to his shoulders, black eyes and a crocked nose, his mouth harboring a sneer, the stick the boy recognized as a wand.<br>"I ..." the boy started but never got to finish.  
>A man with long silver hair and beard, both done in ponytails, wearing a midnight colored rob and a pointed hat to match, with half moon spectacles came up to them.<br>"Whats going on Severus, the feast is about to start," says the old man.  
>"Forgive me Headmaster, but I found this boy," he grabs said boy roughly by the arm, "coming out of the Forbidden Forest." His grip becomes tighter and the boy tries his hardest not to hiss in old man looks at the boy with sparkling blue eyes, looking him over like he was some kind of missing link; after a few moments of silence the old man asks "What's your name my dear boy"<br>"Uh, Sora, sir."  
>The headmaster looks at him with a look of slight joy, "Well, Sora, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I'm the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. What brings you here?"<br>Sora looks at the old man, "I... I came here to go to school?" he said in a question.  
>He knew this was were he was expose to be, but a school? He hadn't gone to school in two years.<br>Severus was not buying it, "Really, then why weren't you on the train and where's your letter?"  
>Before Sora has a chance to answer the Headmaster retaliates "Come now, Severus, your acting like he's a Death-eater."<br>"For all we know he could be," Severus hisses. "He could also be a spy or an assassin."  
>"Um, Death-eater?" Sora questiones looking at them, but it looked like he was being ignored at the moment.<br>"He seems harmless."  
>It looked like Severus was going to make a remark, but the headmaster stoppes him, "I don't won't to hear any more, Severus," says the Headmaster.<br>He then turns to Sora, "Follow me."  
>Sora gets out of Severus's grip. As he walks behind Dumbledore, he could hear Severus mumble to himself and follows the old man to the castle. As he's following the headmaster, Sora thinks back to how he got here.<p>

* * *

><p>*Flash back*<br>Sora is standing in a tower looking out of a window, in a room with a desk and some shelves full of books, after being summoned with his friends by the king.  
>"Sora, I need you to go to the world programed on this gummi-navi" say's a man with long gray hair and beard. He had a serious look on his face, sitting in a chair behind the desk. Sora's friends were doing other missions leaving him to do it alone.<br>"Um...sure..Yen Sid," says Sora turning to him, feeling a little down since this would be his first mission alone.  
>"I have sent a message to a friend of mine, he well know of your coming," continues Yen Sid. "The world is at war, and heartless are beginning to take form, you are to stop them from destroying it."<br>Sora takes the navi-system, "You can count on me."  
>Yen Sid gives a folder to him. "My friend wants you to look out for this boy he may be a target,"<br>"Yes, sir," Sora says a little more atheistically, smiling and giving a salute. He looks in the folder and finds a picture of a kid about his age with unkempt black hair and green eyes wearing glasses and has a lightning bolt scar on his head. Using the gummi-ship Sora goes to the world on the navi. When he gets close Sora starts having second thoughts about going alone and wasn't paying attention to the landing and crashed the ship in the Forbidden Forest.  
>*End Flashback*<p>

* * *

><p>Sora is snapped out of his thoughts when a strict looking elderly women, who has her gray hair done in a tight bun, says, "Who's this, Albus?"<br>"An ex-change student, Minerva."  
>They walk to a more private place to speak. Sora notices a bunch of kids in black robes with, from what he could tell, the schools crest, staring at and whispering about him. Soras was getting nerves from all the attion. After a while McGonagall comes back and tells everyone to follower her. Not knowing what else to do Sora follows as well. McGonagall leads them to a set of double doors, that leads to a hall with four long tables spread-out parallel to each ether and one behind them that was perpendicular. In front of the perpendicular table there was a stool with a ratty old hat. The celling if there was any, in Sora's option, had the night sky and floating candles. The kids fill into the hall, Sora staying in the back. When everyone was inside the hall the hat begains to sing. Sora stoppes looking at the celling to look at the hat. He is snapped back to the present again by McGonagall talking.<br>"Abercrombie, Euan!"(-1)  
>While waiting for his name to be called, Sora watches the sorting and would sometimes look up at the perpendicular table which he presumed to be the teacher's table. He notices the man named Severus was sitting beside the headmaster and a women. On the other side of the headmaster, he notices a plump toad like women who's beady eyes were staring at the gold and red table, wearing a completely pink outfit. When the last name "Zeller, Rose"(-2) was called, McGonagall steps a side for the headmaster to speak. People start staring at him, not that they weren't before because of his atire, and began to whisper about him, but it was the beady eyes of the toad like women that scared him. When the headmaster stood up everyone begain to quite down.<br>"Students and faculty, as you can see we have an ex-change student! He is in his fifth year," if their attention wasn't on Sora it was now. "Please make him welcomed."  
>He noticed that the toad like women didn't like this announcement . McGonagall called his name and he sat down on the chair; the hat was placed on his head and he saw black.<br>'I wonder how this sorts us,' thought Sora.  
>'By looking through your mind.'<br>Sora has to stop himself from jumping up and shouting at the sound in his head, 'Wah!'  
>He feels the hat parading, 'Well aren't we interesting... don't think I've seen people like that... hum there seams to be another presence.' The said presence gets angry with the comment, 'This presence has a name!'<br>Sora recognizes it; seeing two blue eyes seething in his mind.  
>'Roxas, calm down' Sora says, and feels the hat nodding in agreement, which makes Roxas more calm.<br>'Yes! Well now... you both have lots of bravery and have been through a lot, your loyal to your friends and would do anything to keep them save. Yes! I know were to put you now...' the hat then yells "GRYFENDOR." McGonagall takes the hat off Sora, while droping a letter in his lap. Sora sees the table with red and gold cheering the loudest, picking up the letter, he heads over to it. A set of twins with red hair makes room for him.  
>"Hello my names Fred," says one of them.<br>"And I'm Gorge," says the other.  
>"Sora," he interduces and gives them a smile, "Its nice to meet you."<br>"Same here," the twins say together.  
>Sora sits next them. After he sat down Dumbledore starts speaking:<p>

"To our newcomers, welcome! To our old hands-welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"[1]

Sora looks at the table 'Tuck in there is nothing...' but his thought was interupted when he saw the food. He gets a small amount of food and startes eating.  
>"Is that all your eatting?"asks one twin.<br>"That's not a lot," says the other.  
>"Hum, I guess not,"Sora agrees.<br>After he finishes Sora starts to read his letter:

Sora Thank-you for coming, Yen Sid has already bought your robes and books, come into my office after dinner to have a talk about why your here.  
>Dumbledore<p>

After reading the letter, Fred and George start talking, "Looks like Ron and Hermione are at it, again" started one.  
>"Right you are dear bother," says the other.<br>"Who?" asks Sora.  
>"Our brother," they say in unison. "Over there"<br>Sora looks over to were they were pointing; it was easy to spot their other red headed brother. Sora notices that he was sitting near a boy with black hair that seemed to be waring glasses and a girl with brown hair. He figuered the girl was Hermione. "Who's the boy in the glasses."  
>They looked at him like he grow an extra head, "Harry," says one of the them.<br>"Harry Potter," say's the other.  
>"Don't you read the paper," they say in unison.<br>"No, me and my friends think it's a wast of time."  
>"How so?" they ask.<br>"Heh, because it's mostly about Blitzball, and Tidus can tell us about that."  
>The twins look at each other, "Blitzball?"<br>"It's a game we play were I'm from."  
>"A game?" says the one right.<br>"Never, heard of it," they say at the same time.  
>" What about Quidditch?" askes the other.<br>"Nope, never heard of it; is it a game too?"  
>The twins nod, but before any more can be said, Dumbledore stands up and the twins say a quick "We'll talk later."<br>Sora nods, 'I guess I'll have to ask about Quidditch later'; he turns his attition to Dumbledore:

"First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students- and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."[2]

Sora thinks about what was said, 'A few of the older students? Hum I wonder who would go in there?'  
>Sora shakes it off and listens:<p>

"We have two changes in the staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Aginst the Dark Arts teacher."[3]

Sora listens to the dull claping when Dumbledore starts to speak again. He notices Umbridge moving her chair back, right before he hears Dumbledoe stop in mid-sentence. Professor Umbridge then made a sound, that sounded, to Sora, like she had a cold. Dumbledore seamed to be surpised for a second before sitting down and allowing her to talk. He saw the faces of the other teachers and knew this wasn't normal.  
>'I don't like her,' came Roxas voice.<br>'Me nether! We should keep an eye on her.'  
>Roxas agrees with him before he hears Umbidge say:<p>

"Well it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! [4] And to see such happy little faces looking back at me! [5] I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all, and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" [6]

Sora didn't pay any more attition to her speach as his mind was else were.  
>'Friends? Why would I be friends with her? Even that Severus guy would make a better friend,' Roxas complained.<br>Sora had to surpress the urge to laugh out loud.  
>'That boy, Harry. I think he's the one Yen Sid mentioned' continued Roxas. 'Yeah! I had the same feeling. We'll know for sure when we talk to Dumbledore after dinner,' Sora feels Roxas nod in his head.<br>"You seem pre-occupid," comments one of the twins.  
>"For a moment you looked like you were about to laugh," the other obseveres.<br>"Care to tell us what was so funny?" they ask.  
>Sora had forgotten that he was sitting by them, and it took him some time to relise what they had asked.<br>"Oh, just thinking."  
>"About what?"<br>"About how the scary looking teacher would be a better friend then her," Sora replies pointing to Snape.  
>"Your right. That is funny," they say laughing. "So, whats Blitzball?" they ask after they stop laughing.<br>Sora grins as he tells them of the sport that he and his friends play.  
>"Now you have to tell me about Quidditch." he says with a smile.<br>And so they did. They got so into the explantion that when they heard the clapping of the headmaster, it surpised them. They look up to find that Umbridge was now sitting. After the teachers and students start giving a dead clap as well, Dumbledore speaks:

"Thank you very much, professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." [7]

Sora watches Dumbledore bow to Umbridge.  
>'Illuminating and long,' Roxas states.<br>Sora trys not to laugh,'So how are we going to get to Dumbledore's office?'  
>Sora ponders on the question, before Roxas cuts into his thoughts,'We can ask the twins.'<br>Sora argees with him and turns to them when he hears the dismissal.  
>"Um, could you two show me were Dumbledore's office is?" he asks them.<br>"Sure!" one of them exclames.  
>"We'll even show you a shortcut," says the other.<br>"Follow us," they say together.  
>Sora follows them as they take him through they're shortcut. He finds himself in front of a gargoyle. One of them says a name, of what he presives, to be a sweet and the gargoyle moves.<br>Sora gets on the moving sprialing staircase as it moves up toward the door. He knocks on it and the door opens.  
>'Huh, why does this seem farmiliar,' he thinks to himself as he walks in.<br>He looks around to find the pictures moving. Looking up he sees the sorting hat with a sword that has the finder of Gryffindor's name on it. He walks up to a bird with redfeathers, the word 'phoenix' poped into his head. The bird flew up and purched on his shoulder.  
>"Ah, I see Fawkes has taking a liking to you," came a voice from behind him.<br>Turning around Sora nods to the headmaster; Fawkes going to Dumbledore as he leads Sora further into his office. Looking around he sees things spinning and more pictures that moved.  
>'Past Headmasters' Sora mused in his head.<br>"Have a seat," said Dumbledore as he waved his hand at the seat infront of his desk.  
>Sora does as told.<br>"Thank-you for coming on such sort notice."  
>"It's no problem at all. I'm glade to be of help."<br>"Yes, the war has finally brought out the heartless. Now about the keyblade... here," Dumbledore hands him what looks like a crystal ball keychain. "This shouldn't stand out to much.  
>Sora puts it on the keyblade, and notes that it changes to form, what appeares to be, a longer version of the wand Merlin uses; first appearing with phoenix wings for the guard and phoenix talons for the teeth, with a vine rapping around it[P1], to just the wand with a vine and the chain vanished, leaving the crystal ball on the end. [P2] "It well revert back into the blade when heartless are near; take the crystal ball off to put another keychain on." Sora nods, "I'll do my best."<br>"Professer McGonagall well show you to the dorms."  
>Sora nods agian, "Thank-you," is all Sora could say as he walks off to the dorm with McGonagall.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

If you haven't noticed I have Sora talking to Roxas if you played the kh2 you will understand my reasons. Sora's last and middle name are the same as his first. (i dont feel like making one up)  
>declimer: I DONT OWN ANYTHING I want to thank DaniPotterLovesGod for the reveiw and to hope that i well keep my mind on one pretense instend of two like the last chapter. Dear lord help me with that. I also have someone reading over it to make sure I did. And i know ive been spelling awhale (a wail) wrong but that has to do with me still having problems with the touch mouse pad that i have between my thumbs when im typing and I'm getting fustarated with it.<br>And as another note yes the numbered stuff is from the book and might spoil the book for you. If you dont like that... then dont read. And again the website to see the wand is deviantart .com under my user name bug349.

* * *

><p>Sora, feeling someone poking him, starts waking up; his body slightly stiff from sleeping on the sofa. He had made it to the common room in the middle of the night,and didn't want to wake anyone up. He opens one of his eyes to see two identical people standing over him, dressed in the school robes.<br>"Well, do you suppose he's alive, Fred?" Sora hears one say in a joking manner, "I don't know, he's not moving, George" says the other playing along. They start poking him again. He turns his body to get them to stop and turns his face to the pillow.  
>"Hum, wah tym is it?" came the muffled response to their actions.<br>"Time to get up," they say in unison.  
>After yawning and stretching, he gets directions, from them, to his room and changes into the school robs that Yen Sid got for him. He heads back down to run into Fred and George again. "Ready for breakfast?" they ask as soon as he hits the bottom of the stairs. Sora trys to answer but gets cut off as they take him by the arms, "Great you can come with us," they say, as they leaddrag him out of the common room. Dazed from the sudden abduction, Sora was unaware of were he was, "Um, were are we going?" he asks when he notices that he's now being dragged down the stairs.  
>"The Great Hall," says Fred and George; this is when Sora realizes what they're doing.<br>"Oh, well can I walk there?"he asks blushing a bit for they had to lift him up off the ground to drag him down the stairs.  
>"Sure," came their response as they put him down grinning as they continue their descend with Sora right behind them. After eating and getting their schedules the twins head down to their brother Ron. Sora watches as they make their entence after their bother says:<p>

"I wish Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted..." [1]

Sora couldn't help but laugh as Fred and George make room for themself to sit by Harry. 'You know, we forgot to ask Dumbledore about Harry,' came Roxas's voice as he comes out of Sora, which only Sora can see him, 'Yeah but I'm pretty sure he's the one that we're suppose to look after,' Sora replies to him. 'Hum, looks like you got that Umbridge woman,' Sora looks down at his schedule to see what Roxas was talking about. 'Your right and we have that scary guy that found us coming out of the woods,' Sora responds and shutters at the fact, he looks at his schedule again, 'We also have A History of Magic, and Divination.' Roxas also looks at the schedule, 'You know I think we're going to get lost more then once trying to find all of them.' Roxas looks up from it as Sora continues to read it, 'I think your right, this is more confusing then Castle Oblivion.' Roxas fades and reappers sitting on the table in front of him, 'Castle Oblivion? You've been there?' Sora looks up at that, and almost falls out of his seat. After Roxas stops laughing at him Sora states, 'I don't...exacly know if I've been there or not; and don't scare me like that!' Sora has to keep himself from yelling the last part out loud to his nobody. 'Hum, I remember talking about it with Axel, he was stationed there twice,' Sora looks down at that, 'Hum, I vaguely remember it, Riku told my that I had fallen into a coma while i was there.' Roxas nods and looks around 'It looks like everyone is begaining to leave,' Roxas exclames as he disappers back into Sora. Sora looks around and also notices everyone begainning to leave, and gets up to leave too.  
>After fifteen minents he finds Professor Binns classroom only to be stopped by Professor Umbridge, "I've already told your teachers your going to be late," she says in a sickly sweet voice. "Huh, why?" asks Sora, noticing the plural use for teacher. 'What is she planning? I've done nothing wrong.'<br>"I have a few questions to ask you," she answers.  
>Sora's sure this isn't right but nods and follows Umbridge to her office. 'I must be going crazy,' Sora all but screams in his head.<br>When they get there Sora notices all the cat merchandise she had. 'Wow thats a lot of cats and pink' he thought. 'Even Marluxia would agree,' Roxas replies in his head.  
>"Sit down," she says pointing to a chair. Sora does as told. "Would you like a drink?" she asks handing him one.<br>Sora shakes his head, "No, thank-you." She hands him one anyway. Sora looks at the cup, 'You probably poisoned it,' he thought. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"  
>She does her little throat clearing that sounds like a cough, "I've looked at all the school records on wizards your age, and I can't find you in any of them. So I would like you to state your real name."<br>Sora looks at her, "Sora is my real name." Roxas appears beside Sora.  
>"Really," she writes something down in a notebook she has in front of her. "What are you doing here at Hogwarts?"<br>'It's none of your business lady!' Roxas yells in Sora's head. He feels his nobody wanting to strangle her; it took all Sora has not to flinch at it. "Um, well.. to learn... this is a school," Sora responds; when she starts writing in her notebook he then responds to Roxas, 'You don't have to be so angry,' he shoots at his nobody. 'Why, should she care about why we're here? It's not like she's the headmaster,' Sora nods his head slightly in agreement, and notices Umbridge's attention is back on him.  
>"Were did you live before moving here?" she asks.<br>Not wanting to tell her about Destiny Island Sora thinks up a half truth, "I've been.. moving alot over the past two years." She looks at him like he just said the wrong answer to one plus one and writes in her notebook.  
>"Just one more," she says in the sickly sweet voice. "Where did you go to school before coming here?"<br>'She has no right to know that,' Roxas exlcams; Sora's at a loss for words so Roxas starts giving Sora something to say,"They... lost my records... when I was in a coma... last year," Sora says brokenly as he tries to repeat Roxas's words. He watches her write in her notebook again.  
>"Now if you would, show me your wand," even in the fake sweetness you can tell she wasn't asking. Sora makes his weapon appear under her desk and puts it on the desk. She looks at it and starts writing in her book again. After shes done she picks it up and tries to flick it but before she could even hit air with it, it disappears in a flash of light and reappears into Sora's hand. Umbrige was more then shocked to see this, "What, magic is this?"<br>Sora replies, "It's a secrity messure so noone else can use it." Sora can plainly see she doesn't belive this as she writes in her notebook again. After she finished writing she dismissed Sora to Potions, since it had taken a full two hours to get to her class room, and do the Q&A. After a few deed ends Sora finally made it to potions class. As he walks to the door he notices everyones leaving.  
>"And were have you been?" Snape asks, with a look that said "it better be good or you have detention." Sora hands him the note Umbrige gave him. Snape snatches it out of his hands before reading it. "You may go now," was the last thing Sora heard before the classroom door was shut in his face. 'Wow, I'm finally in school after two years and I still haven't even set foot in a classroom,' Sora communicats to Roxas,'So I noticed' Roxas replies as he appears beside him. Sora heads to the Great Hall and finds a seat beside the twins.<br>"Injoying your classes,"one asks.  
>"Haven't even set foot in one," Sora replies.<br>"Really, care to explain?" asks the other.  
>Sora explains what happened after he left breakfast this morning while they eat their lunch. "Well i wouldint bloody well want her job regardless,"one of them says, after Sora finished his explanation.<br>"Why?" asks Sora.  
>"The bloody job is cursed,"said the other, "There hasent been a defence against the dark arts teacher who stayed a second year since dad came here,"the first one states.<br>"Really?"  
>"Not a bloody one,"they state together.<br>After the twins explanation the twins tell him what they saw an their way to their class.  
>"We were going to Herbology," states one, "when we came across this black creature with yellow eyes, coming out of the ground," says the other. "Next thing we know it attacks us," they say together. "As luck would have it," continues one, "it can be stuned" continues the other, "but not for long" says one, "they had every one run to the green houses," they finish as they leave the great hall.<br>'Looks like your going to have to SKIP your next class,' Roxas snickers. Sora sighs and gets up and walks to his Head of House, McGonagall, sinse she knows about the Heartless. After relaying what the twins said, Mcgonagall gave her OK, and would tell Trelawney that he might not be there for her class. After finishing off the last heartless Sora makes his way to the Divination tower, only to hear the bell ring. 'Just my luck,' Sora grumbles, Roxas joins him, 'How is it that we avoided all the class but that frog's' he complains. Sora starts laughing, 'I'm pretty sure she's not a frog, but I agree, out of all the class to miss I would have rather missed hers,' Sora replies.  
>As he makes his way to the doorway he notices Ron talking to Harry in front of him:<p>

"Fred and George weren't wrong about O.W.L. year were they? That Umbridge woman had better not give us any..."[2]

Sora notices the cutoff as Ron and Harry go though the door way; Sora follows them and sits beside Ron, not that Ron noticed. After a while Umbrige speaks to the class:

"Well, good afternoon!"[3]

Sora hears a few replies back, before Umbrige talks again:

"Tut, tut. That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"[4]

There was a collective reply back of what she wantes everybody to say. Umbridge then continues:

"There, now. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."[5]

Sora feels like he was a toddler who just started school for the first time, when he's getting his quill, parchment and ink. After Umbridge got her own wand out and making some words appear on a blackboard, she starts to talk again:

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?[6] The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year."[7]

'Hay, didn't the twins say something about this job being cursed' Roxas puts out making Sora loose concentration to her speech. ' I think they did, I believe I remember them telling me that they had a new professor every year,' he replies to his nobody who is now sitting on the edge of the desks. 'She won't last long then,' Roxas smirks. Sora hears people reply to something the Professor said as she continues:

"Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."[8]

Sora looks down at his book opens it reads about five sentences before getting bord; he starts to flip though the pages barly reading it. 'This is a load of rubish,' Sora complains, 'I agree with you,' Roxas says over his shoulder. He turns his head to his nobody, 'I thought this was a learning facility,' he turns a few pages, 'I thought you were supose to learn how to make theories not learn about someones elses,' Roxas nods, 'I dont think your alone there,' he points to Hermione who just started to argue her point to Professor Umbrige. Sora watch as Harry, Ron, Dean and Parvati all get into it. It isn't until he hears Harry mention Voldemort's name and that Umbrige was saying it was a lie that he desided to put his two sence in:

"Detention, Mr. Potter! Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie."[9]

"Even so, there are still things out there that could harm us," Sora exclaims as he makes himself heard; everyone looks at him, completely forgetting were they've seen him.  
>"Your hand Mr. Sora?" Sora makes no attempt to raise his hand.<br>"Even if you can prove what Harry says is false, there are still stuff out there th..."  
>"You can join Mr. Potter in detention," she yells, "there will be no more discussion."<br>Harry not being able to take it tells the class what really happened to Cedric Diggory, all the while Roxas is acting like he's going to kill Umbrige in different ways which makes Sora shout out "stop it" when Umbrige is talking. In the end they are both sent to go to Professor McGonagall's. After Peeves gets Harry so mad that he yells, McGonagall ushers them in after asking them why they were here during class; she talks to Harry first, then after the bell rings and she points him out of her office, she turns to Sora.  
>"It says here you were..." she starts sternly and looks down at the note, "acting out of order. Care to explain what you were doing?"<br>Sora looks at her, "Um...I was just telling her that there are other things out there other then this 'Dark Lord'."  
>"Are you trying to compromise your mission and expose yourself?"<br>"Well... no, I..."  
>"The students and more importently that woman must NOT learn of the heartless!"<br>"Yes, ma'am," Sora says as he looks down.  
>McGonagall looks around then looks back at Sora, "You had better get down to dinner and dont get into any more trouble, your mission cant afford it."<br>Sora just nods his head and walks to the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Declamer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING Just like the last two chapters i'm using stuff from the book they are the Numbered quotes; and if you dont like spoilers then dont read. I desided to tweak the argument between Malfoy and Harry about Hagrid, the person who is helping keep my tences strait had a better idea then me so im using their idea hope you like it.^_^ Thanks for the favs, reviews ands alerts i appreciate it. And i know i have Sora tell someone about the Heartless and Nobodies this chapter but when in the games did he completly follow all the rules!

Sora makes it to dinner when Harry, Hermione and Ron storm out of the Great hall. After listening to what people were saying Sora couldn't blame him. 'Harry seems to be getting unwanted attention from the yelling match with Umbrige' came Roxas's voice. 'Yeah,' Sora agrees. He finds the twins talking to someone.  
>"Ah, just in time," says one of the twins, as they grab him and make him sit beside them,"We were just telling Lee here about the tests were going to do for some of our products," says the other as he points to the boy they were just talking to.<br>"Products for what?" Sora asks.  
>"For our shop we're going to open up," they say at the same time.<br>"What kind of shop?" Sora asks.  
>"A joke shop," says one. "We've already tested the products on ourselves," says the other, "but we need to know if everyone well react the same," they say together.<br>"That sounds great," Sora complements after swallowing; he had gotten some food while they were talking.  
>"We would like you to help us," says one.<br>"Um, sure," Sora agrees.  
>"Great," they say together and tell Sora what the reaction to the product should be and to make sure that that would be the only reaction.<br>Upon entering the common room, a group of first years that had volunteered starts to sit in some chairs that form a circle around them in a corner. One of the twins hands them some candy, while the other motions to Sora to watch them. Soon the first years slump unconscious, and as they do so Sora checks all of their pulses and makes sure they're still breathing, and reports to the other twin holding the clip board; after reporting to them that ever thing is ok, Hermione makes her way to the twins and yells:

"That's enough!"[1]

Sora backs away from what he knows will turn into an argument and stands beside Harry and Ron.  
>'Wow, she's almost as bad as Donald,' comes the surprised voice of Raxas, "Yeah, but Donald would have casted a spell" Sora whispers out loud to his nobody without knowing it.<br>Harry looks at him, "Donald? Who's Donald? and who are you talking to?"  
>Realizing his mistake to late Sora decides to answer the first two questions, "He's... a friend of mine... who gets angry real easily."<br>"Oh," is all Harry says as he goes back to watching the argument. "Your the ex-change student aren't you?" Ron asks from his seat.  
>"Um... Yeah, my names Sora. You're Fred and George's brother, Ron, right?" Sora says also watching the argument.<br>"They told you about me?" Sora nods,"What did they say about me?"  
>"Well, they said you were their brother... that's about it." Sora replies. "They talked more about your friend Harry."<br>At that Harry looks back over to Sora, "Really?"  
>But before he could say a word Hermione comes back over.<br>"I think I should leave," Sora says quickly and runs to the stairs; before he heads up them he hears Ron say something that makes him turn around:

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing?"[2]

'Do they know Merlin?' Sora looks at what Hermione is placing on the table, 'Is that a hat with trash on it?' Roxas appears beside him, 'How can you tell its a hat?', Sora thinks about that, and was about to respond but was unable to when hes forced to get out of Hermoine's way. Sora stands there and watches Ron and Harry, mostly Harry for it seemed to Sora that he was in pain. Shortly after this observation Harry tells Ron he's going to bed; Sora decides that he's seen enough and heads to his room as well, Roxas takes a last look at the 'hats' before disappearing.  
>The next day at breakfast the twins tell Sora of their plain to continue the experiments; after agreeing to continue helping he was approached by Professor McGonagall, who gives him a piece of paper with instructions:<br>Head to the lake after breakfast there are some Shadows and Neo-shadows. I have already told Professor Flitwick that your doing errands for me. McGonagall Sora does as he was told and sure enough there were Shadow and Neo-shadows at the lake. It takes him all of first period and half of his second to finish them. 'It looks like this Dark Lord isn't the only one controlling them' Sora tells his nobody who is beside him, 'You're right, heartless don't just show up were ever they want, they normally just attack when they feel a heart is near,' Roxas agrees. 'It's just a question of who's controlling them; if it was just the Dark Lord then all the heartless should act like the ones the twins saw because they're looking for the heart of the world,' Sora put in, 'but the ones that we just attacked, they didn't seem like they were looking for anything they looked confused' he continues. 'We'll need to have a meeting with the Headmaster or McGonagall about this,' Roxas agrees. When Sora gets to the class room everyone stops what there doing to watch McGonagall approach him.  
>"I hope you had no problems with the errand," she asks him. At this the class starts mumbling.<br>"Nope, no problems, but I do need to talk to you about it," he answers.  
>McGonagall nods her head, "We'll talk after class. Take a seat beside Hermione she can tell you what were doing." She didn't even have to tell the class to get back to work, for as soon as she told Sora to sit next to Hermione she gave them a look that made everyone snap back to what they were doing before.<br>"OK," is all he says before sitting down.  
>Hermione was a lot of help and even showed him how to do the Vanishing Spell by preforming it herself. Sora kept trying it but like everyone else, who wasn't Hermione, was unsuccessful by the end of class. After telling everyone what there homework was going to be and dismissing the class, McGonagall listens to Sora's theory on the heartless.<br>"Hum, this is most disturbing. I'll tell the Headmaster immediately, your fee to go," McGonagall says as she heads out the door. Sora goes to the Great Hall were he's greeted by Fred and George, "Ah, there you are," states one, "We've been looking for you," they state together. One of them gives him something, "We need you to test it out," says the other. After telling him how it's suppose to act and saying their thanks, they leave him to eat.  
>The next class Care of Magical Creatures is outside, McGonagall comes and reminds Sora to look out for Harry and to watch out for Heartless. Sora arrives at the same time Harry and Ron do, as they reach the teacher he hears laughter coming from behind him. Turning around to see who's laughing he encounters a group of Slytherins laughing at something that a blond Slytherin boy said. 'I don't like the looks of the blond,' Roxas states as he appears beside Sora, 'Nether do I, lets just watch him for now,' Roxas agrees with him. Sora asks one of his fellow Gryffindors the name of the blond, and after getting it notices everyone getting something while Harry asks a question to the Professor. As he gets closer to Malfoy, who thinks no one can hear, hears him say to Harry:<p>

"Maybe the stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."[3]

Sora saw Harry say something back to Malfoy in anger but he couldn't hear it; Malfoy says something else to Harry after that but again he couldn't hear. Sora watched as Malfoy starts walking while smirking at Harry over his shoulder and gets an idea. Getting a backfiring wand out which the twins gave him at lunch, he quickly mumbles the spell they told him to use to make it look like someone else's. As soon as the Slytherin was near enough he trips the blond boy with his foot, which makes him drop his wand that he had been holding. Some of the Gryffindors laugh including Harry.  
>"Watch it you moron!" he yells at Sora.<br>"Sorry," Sora says as he picks up Malfoy's wand and switches it for the backfiring one that now looks like Malfoy's wand. "Here you go," he says giving him the fake wand.  
>The blond boy just glares at him and grabs the wand not even talking notice of its difference in weight to his own. After getting his bow truckle, Sora decides to stay close to Harry and watches his friend Hermione try to cheer Harry up only to get interrupted by Malfoy:<p>

"Yes, Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place. So even if that overgrown moron does show up again, he'll probably be sent packing sraight away."[4]

"What did you just say?" Harry retorts.  
>"You heard me." Malfoy snares Harry takes out his wand and points it at Malfloy, "Take that back Malfloy!"<br>Malfloy points his already out wand at Harry, "Dont be a fool Potter!"  
>Hermiony runs to Harry and tries to pull him away form Malfloy, "He's not worth it Harry!"<br>Malfloy seeing his opportunity shouts "Stupify" but with the wand being a fake wand that Fred and George gave Sora, the blast meant for Harry got blown back onto Malfloy.  
>"I'm sorry, I must have giving you the wrong wand," Sora says as the teacher undid the spell, "Here you go," Sora hands him back his real wand "I believe that's yours, right."<br>After doing a levitation spell, to make sure it was his Malfoy yells out to Sora, "You'll regret messing with me!"  
>"You started with Harry first," Sora counters.<br>"A fan of yours Potter? I will make sure you both go down for this," Malfoy exclames as he goes back to his assiment.  
>After class Sora walks with Harry and his friends to their next class.<br>"That was brilliant, Sora," Ron exclaims while Harry and Hermione talked ahead of them.  
>"Um, thanks," Sora says with a smile.<br>"How did you do it?" Ron asked.  
>"Your brothers, Fred and George gave me some wands to test," Sora replies.<br>"What?" Ron almost yells as he stops in his tracks. Sora only smiles at him and walks past him; when Ron realizes he's being left behind he jogs to catch up. When they get to Harry and Hermione they notice a girl and a boy smiling about something as a girl with radishes earrings comes storming by. "That's Loon... I mean Luna Lovegood," Ron tells Sora when he saw his questioning face. Sora nods and continues walking, "Isn't that Ernie?" Ron asks when another boy, other then the one thats smiling, approaches Harry and tells him:

"I want you to know, Potter, that it's not only weirdos who support you. I personally believe you one hundred percent. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."[5]

Sora watched a smile come across Harry's face as he thanks Ernie. As soon as they reach the Herbology green house the Professor gives Sora a note saying he was excused from class to do a errand for McGonagall in front of the hourglasses that hold the house points. When he gets there, there are a bunch of Darkballs. 'Haha, so the next annoying, huh?' come Roxas voice. 'Yeah, looks like it,' Sora replies. It takes him the rest of class to finish them off. At dinner Sora sits with the twins.  
>"We heard what you did to Malfoy," they say. "It's brilliant," says one.<br>"Um, thanks," Sora replies as he gives them the wands back.  
>"We'll give you another test product tomorrow,"continues the other. Sora smiles and agrees.<br>About ten to five Sora heads to Umbridge's office meeting up with Harry on the way. As they enter, Sora thanks of Wonderland and all the weirdness of it; the office seemed weirder then anything in Wonderland, with all the lacy covers, vases of dried flowers,and ornamental plates with kittens.  
>"Good evening, Mr. Potter and Mr. Sora," she greets.<br>Sora just looks at her, 'Wow she makes the people of Wonderland look sane,' Roxas says coming out, 'I'm not sure the Queen of Hearts and Umbridge might make good friends,' Sora tells Roxas. Sora is snaped out of his conversion with Roxas when he heres Umbridge:

"Oh no, no, no. This is your punishment for spreading evil, nasty, attention-seeking stories, Mr. Potter, and punishments certainly cannot be adjusted to suit the guilty one's convenience. No, you will come here at five o'clock tomorrow, and the next day and on Friday too, and you will do your detentions as planned. I think it rather a good thing that you are missing something you really want to do. It ought to reinforce the lesson I am trying to teach you."[6]

'You may be right,' Roxas snickers. Sora picturing them as friends, and couldn't help but laugh. Both Umbridge and Harry are looking at him, Harry in disbelieve and Umbridge looked pissed.  
>"And, what do you find so funny, Mr. Sora," Umbridge says trying to hide her irritation and failing.<br>Sora doesn't answer he just keeps snickering and gives Harry an "I'll tell you later look".  
>"You can join Mr. Potter in the other detentions as well Mr. Sora," she says fuming. "Now sit down!" After sitting Sora and Harry were told to put their quills away and was giving black sharp ones by Umbridge, and when asked about the ink she says:<p>

"Oh, you won't need ink."[7]

'She sounded to happy about that,' Roxas says to Sora, 'I think your right,' he answers back. Thats when he heard Harry gasp in pain; looking over Sora sees the back of Harry's right hand slightly redder in the shap of the words she asked them to write: 'I will not tell lies'(1). 'This is black magic,' Roxas yells so loud that even Harry and Umbridge heard it.  
>"What was that?" Umbridge asks.<br>"What was what?" Sora replies.  
>"The noise, Mr. Sora, the yell that erupted in the classroom," she says calmly.<br>"What noise?" he asks looking to Harry who got the unsaid message.  
>"I didn't hear anything ether maybe your hearing things?" Harry says.<br>"Hum..." was all she had to say, but both boys could tell she didn't buy that one bit.  
>Sora and Harry continued their lines that was cutting the words onto the back of their hands; Roxas was more then angry with this and vowed to some how get revenge. After midnight Umbridge finally told them they could leave. As they went back to Gryffindore tower Sora promised Harry a full explanation tomorrow.<br>The next day Sora explained to Harry about Heartless and Nobodies and that it was his Nobody that had yelled yesterday, he also told him about the Queen of Hearts and Wonderland and the reason he laughed at Umbridge; Sora makes Harry promise not to tell anyone. Detention was just like it was the first day exept their hands were becoming more irritated and was taking longer to heal. Roxas's anger which had only escalated since Tuesday was sorely pissed, 'So how do you plain on getting your REVENGE?' Sora finally asks his nobody. 'Well I can still make a sold form when your asleep...' came the reply. 'Yeah but what does that have to...' but then it hit him, 'You can't do anything that can do harm she's still part of the gorvernment,' Sora warns. 'I'm not. Im just going to miss with her head, you'll see,' Roxas says as he vanishes. Sora is forced into sleep as soon as he says that, Umbridge not saying anything; well more like couldn't say anything as Roxas had shown himself to her but when she would ask him who he was, he was gone and Sora was awake. This continued for awhile and Umbridge was getting really upset about it; but she couldn't blame Sora or Harry for they didn't have a wand and they hadn't given her anything. After she called Harry and Sora up to check there hands Roxas vanished, happy to have gotten some peace from it. When they got back to the common room, Sora desided to stay up with Harry to help him with his homework. The third day Harry was tired and Sora had to use an ether to keep himself awake and they wrote lines until the wounds on the back of their hands did not fade. On this day Harry stops his quil to look at his hand Sora doing the same. Umbride notices and gets up from her desk to check it herself:

"Good. that ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it? You may leave for tonight."[8]

Harry tried one more time with tomorrows detention but it was like she had read his mind and said that they still had to come. On their way back to the Gryffindor tower they ran into Ron who said he was trying out for the Keeper position, but Sora didn't stay to hear any more. He went straight to his room and fall asleep.  
>The next day at detention they were writing lines all throw Quidditch practice, the back of Sora's hand was bleeding and hurt. When they got to the tower everyone was still celebrating with Ron on getting the Keeper position. Sora didn't stay long as he was tired and went up to bed before anyone could notice him. <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Declimer I DONT OWN ANYTHING, NOTHING, ZELCH, NODA, ZIP whatever works to make it sink in.  
>the numbered quots are from the book directly and are spoilers so if you dont want that DONT READ<br>Note: This note cantans spoilers from kh com and 358/2 but i wanted every one to understand about Roxas being able to solidfy when Sora is asleep so if you havent played it and dont want it spoiled dont read the next sentence:  
>i got the idea from kh 3582 when Roxas exorbs Xion he takes all of her power including her keyblade, that also means he has the power to make a sold form from Sora memories but because of Naminé's interference and having to force Sora into a sleep to get back his memories falls asleep when Roxas takes the memories to creat his sold form  
>again this so you understand<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Sora wakes up and goes to breakfast.<br>"Hay, if it isn't sleepyhead," Fred and George say together.  
>"Hay," Sora replies with a yawn and a strech.<br>"We're having Quidditch practice today," says one, "Want to come?" says the other.  
>"Yeah, if its alright with your caption," Sora answers.<br>"We're positive she will," they say.  
>Right after they say it Harry comes in really happy. 'He seems happier then yesterday' Roxas comments, 'I agree,' Sora comments back.<br>"I'll see you later... I'm going to eat with Harry," Sora tells the twins and starts to walk over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
>"All right," they say as they salute him.<br>Sora gets there at the same time the mail comes. He sits beside Harry as Hermione starts reading the paper.  
>"Good morning Harry," Sora greets.<br>"Oh, morning..." Harry replies as Sora gets something to eat. At that moment Hermione starts talking but Sora couldn't hear until:

"Oh no...Sirius!" [1]

Harry gets really upset and rips half of the newspaper form Hermione's hand. 'Who's Sirius?' Roxas asks Sora, 'How am I expose to know?' After Harry tells them that Lucius Malfoy recognizes Sirius on the platform Hermione continues:

"...Ministry warns Wizarding community that Black is very dangerous... killed thirteen people...broke out of Azkaban... the usual rubbish." [2]

'We are so eavesdropping,' Roxas snickers to Sora, 'Hum, I wonder if Fred and George can tell me more about this Sirius Black,' Sora communicates with him as he sneaks Hermione's half of the newspaper past them. He looks at the picture of Sirius, 'Well he looks like he wants to murder someone doesn't he?' Roxas questions, 'Yeah but it sounds like there is more to it then that,' Sora replies. 'I agree, but would Fred and George tell us?' Roxas asks, 'Ummm... I'm not sure but we can try can't we?' Sora answers, 'Yeah,'Roxas replies. He then sneaks the newspaper back in front of Hermione, and no one seemed to notice it missing. Sora eats his breakfast and listens to Harry, Ron and Hermione. After eating Sora went looking for the twins. He finds them in the common room where he asks about Sirius.  
>"Why do you ask?" asks Fred and George.<br>"Well... I heard Harry, Ron and Hermione talking about him and was wondering why they were worried about him being found."  
>"We're not sure..." starts one, "That it's any of your business," says the other.<br>Sora sighs in defeat while looking towards the ground he wasn't going to force it; when he looks back up he sees Roxas near his face making him shout in surprise and fall twins, who had seen Sora shout and fall were puzzled by it. "Is something wrong?" they ask, but it went unnoticed by Sora.  
>"Roxas," Sora yells in a whisper that only the twins hear. "Roxas?" they ask but were ignored. 'HAHA, that was priceless,' Roxas replies in Sora's head. Sora shakes his head, and replies in a harsh whisper the twins can still hear, "I know you didn't come out just to scare me."<br>"Who scared you?" they ask, but again were ignored.  
>'You're right I didn't' Roxas says in a serius tone, 'There are Heartless near by,' Roxas points to the window; Sora stands there shocked for two seconds before relising were his nobody was pointing and starts running to the window; the twins following. Once they reach the window Sora, Fred and George look out to see a Bookmaster, a Runemaster, a Barrier Master, and a Wizard Heartless near Hagrid's hut tearing the grounds appart to get to some first years that are running from there attacts to the green houses.<br>"What the bloody hell are those things?" asks Fred and George.  
>'What should we do?' Sora thinks to Roxas, 'We can't defeat them on our own...' Roxas states to him. 'So... basically ask them for help right?' Sora replies with a sigh. 'Wow it's like you read my mind,' Roxas says sarcastically. Sora doesn't waste any time arguing with his nobody, "Look... I can't really explain right now but I'm going to need your help stopping them," Sora says in a rush to the twins.<br>"Alright," says one, "What well you need us to do?" says the other. Sora then tells them his plain as they run down to Hagrid's hut. Once there Sora begins to attack the Barrier Master; after defeating it Fred and George, using summoning charms to throw rocks at the other spell-caster Heartless, was acting as a distraction so Sora could get to the weak points faster. When they are done Sora makes sure that the first years were ok, then heads towards the castle and gets in a resting position on its wall.  
>"Ok... now," says one of the twins taking a seat beside Sora, "Tell us what the bloody hell we just fought," says the other taking a seat on Soras other side.<br>"Like you said to me, I don't think this is any of your business," Sora responds. The twins exchange a look between them that said they understood what he was saying as they both lean towards Sora so no one else would hear.  
>"So in other words," starts one, "you'll tell us, about what we fought," they continue, "if we tell you about Sirius Black," says they other.<br>"Yep, do we have a deal?" Sora says.  
>"Deal," they twins say together and they each shake Sora's hand.<br>For the rest of the morning Sora told the twins about the Heartless, Roxas and why he was really at Hogwarts.  
>"So Dumbledore contacted this Yen Sid person," one of the twins ask, Sora nods his head, "and he sent you here?" asks the other.<br>"Yeah, but I wish my friends could have come with me," Sora responds, "then I wouldn't have been destracted and crashed the Gummi Ship." They start heading to the Great Hall, "Now you have to tell me about this Sirius Black person." So most of their lunch was spent by Fred and George telling Sora about Sirius Black and what happened two years ago. "Hum, that reminds me of Alice," Sora commented.  
>"What happened to Alice?" they ask.<br>"Well unlike Sirius she was put on trail..." Sora then relays to them what happened in Wonderland.  
>"Wow thats just as unfair as not having a trail," one says. "It sounds like Alice and the Chester Cat are the only sane ones there," the other resorts.<br>"Hahah, yeah... Hay isn't it almost time for your practice?" Sora asks, they had been talking for at least two hours now.  
>"You're right," says one, "follow us," says the other. They lead Sora to the Quidditch pitch and tell him how to get to the stands. 'Looks like the Slytherin team desided to show up for this practice,' Roxas says to Sora, 'Yeah and I don't think it's the some reason as us,' Sora replies. After the team comes out Sora's statement is proven when Malfoy yells:<p>

"What's that Wesley's riding?[3] Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?" [4]

Sora sighs, 'Insults? I'm guessing he's spoiled,' Sora says to Roxas, 'Yeah, and it looks like he wasn't tought any manners ether,' Roxas replies. Sora watches the team pass the ball to each other and is forced to listen to Malfoy's insults. During one of the passes Ron hits Kate in the face and her nose starts bleeding, he watches one of the twins give her something small and purple; after the exchange they start the practice. 'Hay wasn't that a Bloo...' Roxas starts, 'Yeah but I don't think he realizes that just yet,' Sora interrupts, worry clear on his face; they go back to watching their team practice but mostly keeping an eye on Kate. After a while Angelina blows the whistle and she along with Fred and George speed toward Kate; Sora jumps from the stands using glide to slow the fall and runs to Kate as well. When he gets there Harry and Alicia are there too, he gives Kate one of his Hi-potions to stopped the bleeding but she was still pail from lost of blood. Upon seeing this Angelina suggests Kate go to the hospital wing, the twins volunteer and admitting that she might have swallowed one of their Blood Blisterpods. Seeing no point in continuing the practice Angelina dismisses them. As they are going back into the changing rooms the Slytherins were still chanting:

"Gryffindor are losers, Gryffindor are losers."[5]

Sora couldn't take it anymore and summons Stitch, who didn't even wait for Sora to tell him what he wanted him to do before frighting the Slytherins back to the castle. "Thanks, Stitch," Sora tells him before Stitch goes back to his summoning charm. Sora then goes looking for the twins, when he finds them he asks them about Kate.  
>"Yeah, she's doing fine,"says one, Sora smiles apon hearing she was ok. "Mind telling us what happened to the Slytherins after we left," they say in unison, "we had just gotten to the door," starts one, "when they all ran past us screaming about a blue monster," says the other. "We have belive that you were behind it," they say together. Sora laughs and summons Stitch again and shows him to the twins.<br>"Fred, George, I'll like you to meet Stitch," Sora introduces.  
>"Aloha" Stitch greets them.<br>"This is the blue monster they were screaming about?" the twins ask laughing.  
>"I'm also CUTE AND FLUFFY" Stitch says before making himself into a ball and rolling to Sora, he then unrolls himself showing all four arms, his antennas and spikes.<br>"Nice," they say together.  
>Sunday Sora spends most of his time taking out heartless, and talking to Roxas. 'It's getting late we should go back to the castle and call it a night," Roxas consults Sora. Sora yawns, 'I think your right' Sora replies. 'You're going to explore on your own tonight?' Roxas nods. When Sora goes to sleep Roxas slips out in his transparent state and goes downstairs. Roxas sees Harry with Hermione and Ron, who are fighting. During the fight an owl shows up and Hermione gets Ron's attention to it:<p>

"Itsn't that Hermes?"[6]

After conforming that it was Ron's brother Percy sending the letter, he opens it and reads it; the more he reads the more disgusted he gets. When he finishes he hands it to Harry and Hermione, who also read it with Roxas reading over Harry's shoulder, not that he noticed. Harry then looks at his friend and trying to sound like he thought of it like a joke says:

"Well,[7] if you want to - er - what is it?[8] Oh yeah - 'sever ties' with me, I swer I won't get violent." [9]

Roxas laughs as he watches Ron call his brother a git while tearing up the letter and throwing it into the fire. Hermione then tells the two she will help with their homework. Roxas decides to leave but catches a glims of a human face in the fire but wasn't sure if he saw right and decides to stay in the common room. After an hour passes Hermione finishes correcting Ron's homework and Harry was now crouching beside the fireplace; when his friends asks he says he saw Sirius, Hermione starts arguing that he couldn't have when Sirius's head appears again. Sirius tells them that he had been checking up on them ever hour to see if the coast is clear. Hermione is the first to protest:

"But what if you'd been seen?"[10]

When Sirius tells them he might have been seen by a first year, Roxas makes him self seen. Hermione and Ron had their wands out pointing at him before anything could be said. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Roxas thinks to himself.  
>"Who is this?" Sirius asks.<br>"And how did you get into the school," Hermione asks. Roxas didn't get to say anything for Harry decides to speak up, "Roxas?" Roxas nods his head.  
>"You know him?" Hermione stresses.<br>"Look I'll explain later, he's not going to tell anyone" Harry says. "Now about why your here," Harry says to Sirius. Roxas decides to stay sold and after telling them that he came because of Harry's letter and having an argument about it they start talking about the letter; some time during the conversation when they're talking about Umbridge being a Death Eater Hermione couldn't take it anymore, "Are you sure we can trust him," she says pointing to Roxas.  
>"Yes, now can we get back to the conversation at hand," Harry says, clearly annoyed. After some more talking about Umbridge, and some talk about Fuge, Dumbledore and Hagrid, Sirius says he might try to visit but was out voted by Harry and Hermione. After the talk was over and Sirius was no longer in the fire place, Hermione turned to Roxas.<br>"You won't tell anyone about this," Hermione says almost hysterical.  
>"You, Harry and Ron here are the only people who know I exist besides Sora... Who am I to tell?" Roxas says and disappears before she could say anything else about it.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Declimer I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
>Sorry it took so long i needed to start sleeping earlyer and i normaly write these chapters form 10pm - 3am so cut off about 3 hours from that and im left with 2 hours every night so yeah sorry but my mind doesn't always work in just two hours. Anyway there well be alot of arguing with Umbrige in this chapter, because I love it when people argue with her. There will be spoilers from the 5th HP book and maybe the 1st2nd KH game. If you DON'T like spoilers then i suggust you stop reading. And thanks to everyone who sent me reviews and put me on alerts or fav. ^_^ I'm glad your enjoying it. If you want to look all 16 Heartless up that i mention go ahead like i say in the chapter their names comprise of colors and musical terms and they all have the same body shape.  
>A N - The fifth quote i got from the book (for those of you that don't know they're the numbered quotes after the colones) always gets to me and its my favorite quote because of it. To me how the auther makes Umbrige say this line makes it sound like they don't know what defense is, I personaly would get upset whats NOT to understand ITS DEFENSE for crying out loud don't we all learn some type of DEFENSE from our parents or guardians andor friends and even if we NEVER use it at lest we were protected anyway. Just a little understanding on why i love this sentence and the argument i made about it, and yes Sora would get annoyed by this statement too, if you played/watched the cutscenes from the first game you should know what im talking about and if you did and still dont understand play it again and listen to the cut scenes in the beginning and figure it out. Also check out my now redone first chapter I know I didnt change much but at lest it doesn't have two tences. And last but not lest for those of you that cant figure out the letter bit AFTER READING THE STORY: the letter that is delivered by my non-descripted OC is a first year because the bottle was in the lake when it was found by a teacher and when they got the answer to who to send it to had already started the lesson so sends a student instead.

* * *

><p>The next morring Fred and George stop Sora in the common room to tell Sora that Hermione wants to see him before classes. "She says it's imporant," they say together before heading down to breakfest themselfs.<br>"Some how I have a feeling that this has to do with you, Roxas," Sora whispers out loud to his nobody who is beside him at the moment. Roxas just smirks at his somebody, "Now I'm possative," Sora tells him threw his teeth annoyed as he goes to the Great Hall to find Hermione. When he gets there he sees Hermione, Harry and Ron looking at the Daily Prophet; not wanting to desturb them, Sora looks at it too and sees the High Inquisitor artical that Hermione starts to read out loud. Sora sits down to eat and listens to her; as she reads Roxas starts gitting angry and Sora has to stop himself from channaling it out as a spell. After Hermione finishes she continues to buy saying:

"So now we know how we ended up with Umbridge! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced her on us! And now he's giving her the power to inspect other teachers![1] I can't believe this. It's outrageous..."[2]

'I agree she, has no right to be a teacher, let alone juge them,' Roxas growls in Sora's head. At that moment Hermione asks him to follow them to their next class were she starts asking questions about Roxas.  
>"Who is Roxas? What did he mean when he said that we're the only ones who know he exists? And how much info did he tell you about last night?" Hermione shoots out to a confused Sora. Harry has a nervous look on his face, he was pretty sure that Sora didn't know anything about last night until now.<br>'What did you do?' Sora snaps at Roxas threw their link. 'Nothing, just listened to a convertion they were having,' Roxas replies with a smile. 'Just lisening doesn't have any thing to do with appearing before them now does it?' Sora asks. 'They were afraid of getting cought, so I appeared before them and told them they already were,' Roxas says sporting a smirk. Sora tries not to glare at him and resists the urge to put his hand to his face at what Roxas did.  
>"Is everything alright?" Harry and Hermione ask Sora after seeing his emotions going from confused to reconizetion, to angry, to questioning, back to understanding and then to annoyence.<br>"Uh, yeah everythings fine," Sora says nervesly for he was still not ready to tell Harry's friends about Roxas.  
>"Why can't Harry tells us?" complains Ron. Sora givs Harry a look that says 'Please dont tell them'.<br>"Sorry," Harry says and shrugs, "But like I said before Sora knows more about Roxas then I do."  
>Hermione just about says something about the transaction, but gets cut off as they enter the classroom as Professer Binns floats over to them. "Miss McGonagall wants you to look at that," he says pointing to a scroll on his desk.<br>Sora picks it up and reads it making sure noone else could see and after reading it he burns it with a fire spell. "Looks like I have to talk to you latter bye," Sora says in a rush to Hermione as he waves goodbye at the trio. 'Perfect timing...' Sora says in his mind while sighing out loud.  
>'You can't run away from those two forever,' Roxas teases.<br>'I'm just not ready to tell them about you yet,' Sora says.  
>It takes Sora most of first period to just find the heartless mentioned in the letter, when he does find it Sora notices it is the White Mushroom Heartless he had encountered on his first journey.<br>'Man! No wonder it was hard to find,' Sora complains as he watchs the White Mushroom, it was faning itself so Sora blasts it with Blizzard three times and it leaves behind some items Sora picks up. After getting everything, he heads back to the castle as class lets out, so Sora heads to Potions class were he meets up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
>"What in Merlin's beard did McGonagall ask you to do that took all class?" Hermione asks.<br>"She wanted me to find a mushroom," Sora answers. Hermione looks at him like he just told her she had zit. She was going to say samething but the teacher walks in passing the homework back, encluding Sora's.  
>'WHAT! I don't remember doing any homework,' Sora's thinks to himself.<br>'You didn't but I did,' Roxas says in a cheerful manner.  
>'What.. when?' he asks his nobody.<br>Roxas just smirks as Sora looks at the paper, there was a black D on it with a note saying that he should've been in class.  
>'I don't even know what the essay was on,' Sora says as he looks at it again.<br>'It was about moon stones, not that I know anything about them,' Roxas laughs just as the teacher starts talking about the grades.  
>'Then why did you do it?' he asks.<br>'It was something to do,' Roxas replies. Shortly after their covartion the teacher says:

"I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's." [3]

'Wonder if detention with Snape well be as fun as Umbrige's.' Sora asks his Nobody who just shrugs.  
>Snape tells them to make a potion he put up on a blackboard; after awail Sora looks at the directions and then back at his potion<br>'It's expose to be a clear turquoise,' Roxas point out to him as he looks at the seasalt icecream colored potion once more.  
>Sora sighs, 'Well at least it's a type of blue,' he says oppamisticly.<br>Roxas just nods his head as he looks at Neville's pink potion.  
>After class Sora finds the twins in the Great Hall who deside to sit near their bother Ron as he and his friends start to talk about grades; as Ron announces his grade and Fred and George tells them about their inspected class, Hermione puts the spotlight back on Sora.<br>"I still want my questions answered, Sora," Hermione says rather hotly. "You can't evade them forever."  
>"Just answer the questions or she'll continue bugging you," says Ron while chowing some food.<br>"I think we should talk when Ron's not eatting," Sora says backing away; "Why don't we talk about it in the common room?" he asks as he leaves the table and catches up with the twins who were on ther way out of the Great Hall; as Sora and the twins approach the entrence they hear Hermione yelling at Ron for being so rude.  
>Sora meets up with Harry and Ron in Divination and was more then surpised that Umbrige was there.<br>'Looks like this class is going to be inspected,' Roxas comments.  
>'Well that's not good' Sora comments back.<br>As class starts Umbrige starts her inspection and after a while Umbrige asks Professor Trelawney to do a prediction; at the same time the trap door opens, everyones attion went to the trap door including Umbrige's. A scared looking first year Griffindor comes in and apon seeing Umbrige looks about to fant.  
>"Shouldn't we be in class, hmmm?" Umbrige asks in the sickly sweet tone.<br>"I-I-I was to-told to g-gi-give this to S-Sora," says the first year holding up some perchment in a bottle with the King's symbol on it.  
>Sora was so surpised to see the King's symbol that he almost missed what Umbrige said, taking advantage of Sora's shocked expresstion.<br>"Oh.. why dont you hand it to me and I'll give it to him," she says holding out her hand, but before the first year could say or do anything Sora takes hold of the bottle; the first year running out of the room when they notice the bottle is gone.  
>"Why don't I have a look at whom it's from?" Umbrige asks looking at the bottle in Sora's hand like it held the meaning of life.<br>"And why would you need to do that, Professor?" Sora asks when he sees what Umbrige was trying to do. "Afraid that I am writing to the Dark Lord and his followers?"  
>Everyone in the room stops breathing as Umbrige looks at Sora with anger for the lack of words.<br>"Hem, hem... Well, try not to make a habit of having it delived in class," Umbrige says after she composes herself, but her eyes held a gleem in them that said she wasn't going to take this entire class breaths out in relive when Sora takes his seat and puts the letter from King Mickey in a pocket under his robes.  
>'This isn't goint to turn out good,' Sora says to Roxas.<br>'I have the same feeling,' Roxas agrees.  
>When the bell rings Umbrige is the first out, which gives Sora the time to read the letter; taking it out Sora unrolls it:<br>Dear Sora,  
>Master Yen Sid has told Donald, Goofy, Riku and me about the mission to Hogwarts. I wish we could have come with you but it seems there was no time to wait on us. We also found out through Professor Dumbledore that you recked your Gummi Ship. We've already asked Dumledore and he said we can send Cid out to get it fixed. Try not to get into too much trouble.<br>Talk to you real soon,  
>King Mickey<br>'Cid's not going to be too happy with you,' Roxas says over his shoulder as Sora burns the letter so Umbrige couldn't get her hands on it.  
>'I'm sure he'll chew me out for it too,' Sora replies as he makes his way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.<br>As Sora enters the classroom he sees Harry telling Hermione about what happened last period; as soon as he finishes Umbrige comes in and tells them to put up their wands:

"As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two."[4]

'Great more theories on defense...' Sora complains to himself, he hardly reads one senence before he declares hisself bord. Sora desides to look around and sees that Umbrige is having a convertion with Hermione. He desides to watch it play out since he couldn't hear Umbrige and Hermione seemed like she wanted everyone to hear. It isn't until Hermione says she disagrees with the Mr. Slinkhard that Umbrige finally loses her jauntiness from before. After taking house points Harry asks why, and what Sora heard next upset him:

"I am here to teach you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters they understand very little." [5]

Umbrige was going to say more but was interupted by Sora slaming his fist to his desk and saying in a loud voice, "What is it that we understand so little of Professor? Defense? Or counterjinxes?" Umbrige gives Sora a look that says 'I don't know what your talking about' which annoys Sora even more. "We have the right to learn how to defend ourselfs, even if we never use it. It's the matter of sercurity; knowing that we can defend ourself aginst things that can hurm us; weather its real or not, and this is a DEFENSE Against the Dark Arts class and I still haven't learned anything..." Sora continues but gets cutoff by Umbrige who is standing in front of him.  
>"I would keep my mouth shut about things that don't consern you," Umbrige whispers to him. "I know your up to something, and I well find out what," she threatens; Sora looks at her with defience. "Do we have a understanding, Mr. Sora," she continues in a voice that carries throw the classroom. Sora just nods, not wanting to say anything. "Good, you have another week of detention," she says and continues what she was saying before; but when she starts talking about how Professor Quirrell was the only teacher that would have been approved by the ministry she is interupted again by Harry saying that Quirrell had been woking with Lord Voldemort, landing him anthother weeks worth of detention too.<br>After detention Sora was meet by Hermione, who wouldn't let him go to bed until he told her about Roxas, so he did.  
>The next morring after Angelina's outburst about Harry getting detention during breakfeast, and McGonagall telling Harry to control his anger again, Sora desids to tell McGonagall about Umbrige's proding after eating.<br>"If she finds out, it will not only jeopardize your mission but the entire school will be in danger," she says after hearing how he got HIS detention and how Umbrige reacted to the note, as they head out to her office.  
>"She was asking students if they had sent it," Sora continues.<br>"She's getting to noisy, we should keep a close eye on her," McGonagall replies as the bell rings to switch class. "For now, you're dissmissed." Sora nods and heads to her classroom.  
>As Sora walks into theTransfiguration classroom he notices Professor Umbridge sitting with her clipboard in a corner. Sora watches her write something down as soon as he cames in.<br>'Well this is going to be interesting,' Roxas says to Sora as he sits on the table in front of him, and indeed it was.  
>Watching McGonagall ignore Umbrige was something to see, and when Umbrige tryed to speak while she was talking, it brought joy to the students to see McGonagall snap at her for interrupting. Umbrige didn't look to happy by the end of the class, and as everyone was filing out Umbrige stops Sora and before he could say anything is gripped by his arm and dragged to McGonagall's desk. Once at the desk Umbrige forces Sora to stand beside his teacher and lets go. Sora looks around and notices Harry, Ron and Hermione staying back to eavesdrop. After asking how long McGonagall had beed teaching she turns her attion towards Sora.<br>"I've noticed you have been giving Sora tasks during school hours, care to explain?" she asks.  
>McGonagall doesn't reply.<br>Umbrige turns her head to Sora, "Well?"  
>Sora's answer was giving her a card which she reads outloud, "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee?"<br>"Yeah, I'm rasing money for it," Sora says taking the card back before she could see any more of it. "If that's all I would like to head out to lunch," Sora says respectively as he could.  
>Umbrige had a disbeliving look and turning back to McGonagall and addressing her:<p>

"Very well, you will receive the results of your inspection in ten days' time." [6]

After making a comment to Umbrige, McGonagall takes Sora lightly by the arm and guids him to the door; on the way she sweeps Harry, Ron and Hermione out as well.  
>Sora eats with Fred and George who asks McGonagall if they could help Sora look for Heartless after lunch. McGonagall wasn't happy to find out that the twins knew about the Heartless and Keyblade but after some conventioning McGonagall agrees to allow them to accompany Sora, and that they were to find him if they needed any help.<br>After lunch Sora walks to the Care of Magical Creatures class and is disappointed to see Umbrige talking to Professor Grubbly-Plank.  
>'Great and I won't be able to walk around the grounds,' Sora complains to his Nobody.<br>'Well if we're lucky no heartless will show up to day,' Roxas says as he appears beside Sora, 'but if your that worried I can check up on the twins for you,' Raxas continues. 'I'm pretty sure they will be alright...' Sora says worriedly.  
>As class starts Umbridge starts questioning the class about magical creatures, with Roxas having to tell Sora what to say. Halfway through the class one of the twins show up panting.<br>"What are you doing out of class?" ask Umbrige.  
>"Free period," he answers.<br>Ron looks at him, "What happened to you?"  
>"An infestastion problem," he says as he takes Sora by the arm, and whispers more about the Heartless in his hear.<br>"So why come for Sora?" Umbrige asks, looking at the two who are now one-hundered feet away from the class.  
>"Sorry can't say right now in a big hurry, bye," the twin says as he starts running forcing Sora to run as well.<br>Before they were 'out of sight' Sora sees Umbrige red with anger; once they were out of sight the twin lets go, and they continue to run towards the greenhouses.  
>"You're sure they all looked the same," Sora asks on the way.<br>"Positive, execpt for the colors," the twin says as they got closer.  
>As they gain ground they other twin joins, "We counted forty-eight of them in all, twenty-four types and two of each... wait, that's not right."<br>"I thought there were fifty-two of them four types and thriteen of each... no that doesn't sound right eather," says the first. By the time they are half way Sora is as confused and as they are. As they make it to the green houses the twins finally remember; they both look at Sora as they say, "There are sixty-four of them, sixteen types and four of each."  
>Sora lookes at all the Emblem Heartless's who's names comprise of colors and musical terms and knew that it was the last one that was true.<br>Coming up with a plain and telling the twins the best kind of spells to use on each type, sets out with them to defeat the sixty-four Heartless; which takes them the rest of the school day.  
>That night in detention Sora isn't all that surpised when Umbrige didn't make him write lines like Harry; instead she was asking him personal question that he was to answer, but Sora was determend not to give anything away.<br>When it was near midnight and Umbrige still hadn't getting the answers she wanted, she ushered both Sora and Harry out. Sora was sure she was plainning on how to get the info she wanted out of him.  
>On the way to the tower Sora notices how Harry's cut was still bleeding and as they reach the tower Harry is greeted by Hermione and Ron, Hermione giving Harry murtlap essence for his hand.<br>Hermione and Ron start talking to Harry at the same time Sora talks to his Nobody. 'She makes me wish I was back in the Organization,' Roxas says to Sora.  
>'Makes me want to go into another coma,' Sora replies.<br>'We're going to have to stear her onto anther path some how,' Roxas says.  
>'Yeah but how do we do that?' Sora asks.<br>'We'll think of something,' Roxas says reinsuringly.  
>At that time Sora hears Hermione:<p>

"But this is much more important then homework!" [7]

Sora looks at Harry and Ron to see if they heard it to, and the looks they have on their faces say they did.  
>This starts a convertion about Harry teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, which Harry is possitive that they are joking about but when Ron starts talking about what Harry did in the past four years he starts getting angry and brakes the bowl with the murtlap essence in it and starts yelling about Voldemort and Diggory.<br>After the mentioning of Diggory Ron tries to tell Harry that he was going about it the wrong way but couldn't get the words out; Hermion steps in and after saying a few things about how they need him to truely understand what its like to face Voldemort, Harry finally calms down.  
>As Hermione and Ron go to bed Sora hands Harry a bottle of Hi-Potion and a note on how to use it. Harry looks at Sora as he reaches the stairs.<br>"Night," Sora says as he climbs the stairs to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Declimer I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
>Sorry would have finished sooner if i didn't have such a bad week.<br>This is the chapter were they form the DADA club YAH. Alot of Roxas in this chapter. Cid and the Gullwings make an apperance. (if you didnt know about Cid appering reread chapter 5 please).  
>I'm using both the FF X-2 versions as well as the KH versions of the Gullwings, You'll just have to read it to figure out what I mean. I want to thank the people who reviwed or put me on alert and favs. I'm glade people are liking it. Again there ARE spoilers from the HP book and may contain spoilers from the game KH 1, 2, 3582, and COM. If you dont like spoilers i suggest you ether read or finish the book, and/or play or watch the KH games i mentioned before reading this fanfic. Again the numbered quotes are drectly from the book.  
>WARNING THE NEXT SENTICE HAS SPOILERS FROM KH 2 AND THE CHAPTER YOUR ABOUT TO READ:<br>If you dont know about the pocket dimension that Roxas talks about then you ether A) havent played the game or B) you didn't watch the cutsences of Sora & Roxas's battle close enough I suggest finding a walkthough and watch what happens AFTER the battle were Sora reunights with Donald and Goofy.

* * *

><p>It has been a week after the detentions were over and Sora was so happy he was celebrating by dancing with anyone that was near; or so everyone thought, encluding a now very confused and very dishevaled Malfoy. After the action takes place Malfoy threatenes Sora to never touch him again; Sora just laughs at this and goes to find Fred and George, who gives him a pill to counteract the pill he tried out this morring along with some other students.<br>"It seems to be working smashingly," says one of the twins, "I agree, we should celebrate our success," says the other twin, "Care to join us, Sora?" they both ask.  
>"Not until you tell me what in Kingdom Hearts you two put in that pill," Sora demands.<br>The twins look at each other, then back to Sora, "It's best if you didn't know," they say together before they start walking out of the common room.  
>It was the weekend and with nothing eles to do, since Roxas seemed to like doing all his homework while he was sleeping, Sora follows Fred and George out. The twins take notice and do a complete one-eighty as they all approch a picture of fruit.<br>"Changed your mind have we?" they ask grining.  
>Sora nods his head and watches as one of the twins tickles the pear in the painting they were standing by, which turns into a handle. One of the twins opens the painting to show the kitchen. Sora looks around before noticing the creatures that occupid the room. As one of the twins talks to the creatures the other twin answers Sora's questions about them.<br>"So those were House Elves," Sora asks as they walk out onto the school grounds with the food they abtained in the kitchen.  
>Fred and George nod their head before stopping a hundered feet from Malfoy. This makes Sora stop too.<br>"Leave me alone you insects," Malfoy demands as he swats at something flying around him.  
>"Who are you calling an insect," yells an angry voice which is followed by Malfoy's shirt catching on fire.<br>"Wahhhh... Put it out, put it out," Malfoy whines as he runs to the lake and jumps in.  
>This makes the twins laugh. Sora reconizing the voice that yelled, runs to were Malfoy had been swatting. The twins follow soon after still laughing.<br>"Wonder who he insulted?" asks one of the twins in between laughs, "Who ever it is doesn't like to be insulted," says the other trying his best not to laugh the sentece out.  
>"The Gullwings," Sora says as the three pixie sized girls now fly toward him.<br>"Gullwings?" one twin asks. "What's that?" asks the other.  
>"We're Gullwings," says a blond one.<br>"I'm Yuna," says the girl with brown hair.  
>"Rikku," says the blond.<br>"And I'm Paine," says the silver haired.  
>"We form a group called the Gullwings," continues Yuna.<br>"Well I'm Fred," says one twin, "And I'm George," says the other twin, "Its a pleaser to meet you," thay say in unison as they shake the little Gullwings hands.  
>Sora opens his mouth to speak before being interupted by Malfoy.<br>"What in bloody hell were you trying to do?" Malfoy yells as he gets out of the lake. "Bloody barbaric insects," he says loud enough for Sora and the Gullwings to hear.  
>"I wouldn't have said that, Malfoy" Sora says to him, as he watches two of them became normal sized beings and chase Malfoy around with there weapons in hand.<br>"Get back here, and say that again," yells Rikku swinging her daggers at him.  
>"Cowared," Paine yells swinging her sword.<br>Sora and the twins watch in amusement.  
>"What are you doing here anyway," Sora asks Yuna as he turns towards her, knowing full well that her friends weren't going to kill Malfoy.<br>"We came with Cid," she answers. "He asked us to find you actually."  
>"Uh-oh," was Sora's brilient reply.<br>"He's completly mad about what you did to the ship, and that you owe him 10,000 munny for all the repears," she continues, "We came to collect it for him since he's to angry to come himself." Sighing Sora gives Yuna, who is now at a normal size, the munny he owes Cid before pouting about it. Yuna laughs at this childish desplay, and is about to get Rikku and Paine when they hear the scream of a girl. Thinking that one of the Gullwings were hurt Sora turns around, only to find that it had been Malfoy who screamed. Rikku who had brought out her guns had shoot out a fire spell which made Malfoy fall backwards, the grass still smoking. Rikku and Paine finally catching up to the wimpering boy is stopped by Yuna.  
>"It's time to go, funs over," she says.<br>Rikku and Paine put up their weapons as they all turn back to pixie sized beings and fly back toward the Forbidden Forest. Fred and George have a good laugh as they watch Malfoy scream like a girl all the way back to the castle.  
>"You know some intresting people, Sora," says one of the twins laughing, "Yeah, makes me wonder what your other friends are like," says the other.<br>That night he almost got detention from Umbrige, who was told that Sora had payed the girls to attack Malfoy. He was proven innosent when Cid cames in with said girls saying he was two-hundred short on his repair payment. Sora gives Cid the munny and they get in a short convertion before he leaves.  
>"Well I should leave now. Bye kid," Cid says to Sora as he gets up to leave the castle.<br>"Bye, Gramps," Sora says waving to his friends.  
>Any one in hearing range could hear Cid grumble at Sora's nickname for him.<br>As the month turns to October, people start talking animatedly about Hogsmeade. The day of the Hogsmeade visit, Sora gives Filch his permission slip, which Yen Sid had signed, and walks with the twins into Hogsmeade.  
>The twins show Sora Honeydukes before they go to meet Harry, Ron and Hermione at the Hog's Head.<br>'Wow thats alot of candy,' Roxas says coming beside Sora.  
>'Yeah... Hay we should get something for Kari and Riku,' Sora says exitedly.<br>'Heheh, lets get this for Riku,' Roxas advices Sora as he points to a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.  
>Sora snickers, 'Sure.. now for Kari,' he says as he takes a box and looks for something to get Kari.<br>He looks at the Cauldron Cakes, Chocoballs, and the Pink Coconut Ice.  
>'If you can't make up your mind then buy one of each,' Roxas complains.<br>Sora sighs; 'Alright... Did you want anything?' he asks as he takes a box of Chocoballs, Pink Coconut Ice, and a Cauldron Cake.  
>'I want to try one of the Chocolate Wands or Frogs,' Roxas answers.<br>'Frogs?' Sora asks and looks at what Roxas points to. Indeed there were boxes of Chocolate Frogs on the shelfs.  
>Sora gets two chocolate Frogs and a Chocolate Wand. With nothing eles he wanted at the time he pays for his stuff and goes to the Three Broomsticks. The plain is for Roxas to go with Fred and George to get some suplies and hunt down the Heartless so it wouldn't look to suspicious. Sora finds a seat hidden by all eyes and lets himself sleep. Fred and George make sure Sora wont be desturbed before taking Roxas, who is now wearing his Organiztion Cloak, to the Hogs Head.<br>"Which Heartless are we looking for?" the twins ask in unison as they walk with Roxas to meet with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
>"Guard Armor, or Red Armor," Roxas answers.<br>"Alright," starts one, "We'll keep an eye out for them," continues the other.  
>Roxas nods his head before a new voice is heard.<br>"Hay wait up for me," came the voice.  
>Three bags are placed infront of Fred and George.<br>"Hi, Lee," says one of the twins as they both take a bag from him, "Sorry, about leaving," says the other, "We can help with the bags now," they say together.  
>"What were you doing?" Lee asks as he picks up the last bag again.<br>"Helping Roxas here," says one of the twins as he points to Roxas, "He needed help finding the Hogs Head" says the other, "We told him he could join us," they say together.  
>"Ah...well it's... uh, nice to meet you, Roxas," Lee says as he holds out his hand thats not holding the bag.<br>Roxas nods his head in agreement as he shakes Lee's hand. Roxas follows the twins and Lee to the Hog's Head putting on his hood as he walks in. Roxas watches the twins order twenty-five butterbeers and has everyone pay for their own. When the barman finishes passing out the butterbeer Roxas walks up to him.  
>"I need to see the Moogle," Roxas say's to the barman.<br>"Don't hear that request often, where' you from?" the barman replies.  
>"The World that Never Was," Roxas answers, the barman looks at him strangely. "Does it really matter?"<br>"No," the barman answers smirking as he points out were the Moogle is.  
>The meeting starts as Roxas is looking at items, so he desides to listen. By the time he buys the items Hermione says Lord Voldemort's name. When she starts to continue she is interupted by a blond Hufflepuff who identifies himself as Zacharias Smith, who starts up a agrument about wether or not Voldemort was back. Roxas is walking around their table when he gets a surpize after Harry's statement:<p>

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" [1] "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."[2]

"Sounds like something Sora would say," he comments out loud.  
>Everyone from Hogwarts was looking at him. Normally Roxas wouldn't bring attion to himself, but the Keyblade showing up in his hand could only mean one thing; the hearless are in the pub. They were more likely after the students. Fred and George notices the Keyblade as well.<br>"Who are you?" Zacharias asks.  
>"His names Roxas," Lee answers. "Fred and George were helping him out earlier. What I want to know is how you know Sora?"<br>"I'm..." Roxas pauses, "one of Sora's friends."  
>"What're you doing here then?" Neville asks.<br>"Waiting," came the reply.  
>He sits down close to their table. When they were sure he wasn't going to talk, the convartion turns back to learning DADA; Hermion doesn't get fair before she is interupted again by a girl namd Susan Bones who starts asking about Harry's Patronus. This starts a series of statements of what Harry has done. Once Harry can speak he tries to tell them that he not as great as they are making him sound but Zacharias mades it into an excuse:<p>

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?"[3]

This turns into and argument between Zacharias vs. Ron, Fred and George. As Hermione gets the topic back on track Roxas starts thinking.  
>'Hum... the Heartless is waiting... but for what?' He listens to Hermione for a min. before relising what it was doing. 'So Umbrige is using the Heartless to spy on students. That would mean she knews about the note from the king not coming from the Owlery. It would explain why she wanted to see it.' Vanishing from sight Roxas creates a barrier around the pub traping the Heartless in. He watches as the students sign there names on a piece of parchment. The Heartless feels the barrier Roxas made and as soon as Zacharias finishes sighning the parchment the Heartless makes another barrier witch forcing Harry and Roxas to disapper from the room. This freaks out many of the students but they are unable to leave because there was a white and black X barrier blocking the doors.<br>"Were are we?" Harry asks as he doges an attack from the Heartless.  
>"In a pocket dimension I created," Roxas replies while attacking the Hearless. "It activated when the Guard Armor attacked you."<br>"Attacked me?..." Harry starts, dogging another attack, "Pocket dimension? Whats going on?"  
>"Not the time for explaining," Roxas replies; he had just finished off the Guard Armor to have it transfrom to Opposite Armor.<br>"Bloody hell, it can transform," Harry curses as he dogges the new enemy.  
>A few minutes later Roxas gives the finishing blow, a red heart raising from the vanishing armor.<br>"What... happens now?" Harry asks.  
>"We go back to the pub," Roxas replies as Harry fall to the floor of the pub while he appers at the door.<br>Everyone who wanted out of the pub besides Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were all casting spells on the barrier and having nothing work. They stop when the see Roxas appear before them still in his Organiztion Cloak; snaping his fingers the barrier disappers and the people that were casting spells all packed out of the building, Fred and George some how slipping past everyone.  
>Following Fred and George to the Three Broomsticks Roxas goes back to Sora's subconscious to rest. As Sora wakes up he groans, "What happened?"<br>"We're sure Roxas well fill you in," the twins say to him. "Come now, time to go," says one of them as they help him up.  
>That night Sora took to explaining what happed at the Hogs Head to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George, leaving out his theroy on Umbirge.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Declimer I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
>Well this was a hard chapter to finish hope you like it. I kinda forgot about this chapter so if it seems out of place im sorry. Again the numbered quotes are some of my favorite parts and are directly from the book. Again if you didnt read the short summery this contains spoilers from Harry Potter and maybe Kingdom Hearts, if you dislike spoilers then i suggest you not read. I want to thank everyone who reviewed andor put me on favorates and alerts. (redone)

* * *

><p>It was nice to see Harry happy the rest of the weekend but it didn't last past that. When it became Monday a notice on the wall made Harry became angry with rage. Sora had known that this was going to happen so he wasn't to surprised when he saw the notice saying that all activities outside of class were forbidden.<br>'Why don't you tell them your theory about Umbrige?' asks the blond haired invisable nobody, as Harry and Ron read the noticeboard.  
>Sora looks at his nobody, 'I need proof she's the one doing it, Roxas,' Sora answers though the link, 'and even if I do, Harry, Ron and Hermione alomost have this figured out; let's let them solve it themselves.'<br>Roxas srugs, then nods as Sora goes to find the twins, 'What should we do in the mean time?'  
>'For now keep the heartless on the school's ground under control,' Sora says as he sits next to Fred and George.<br>"Hay Sora," they say together, "Seen the new rule?" asks one.  
>"Yeah, and I dont like it," Sora replies. " She's taking it to far."<br>"We agree," the twins say.  
>At that time Harry, Ron and Hermione had all come up to the table, as the Gryffindors who singed the paper tells them their worries and asks what the trio was going to do about it; which Harry tells them:<p>

"We're going to do it anyway, of course."[1]

The twins then ask if the prefects were going to do it too; to which Hermione says they were. This is around the time when the other Houses decide to come and ask too but were quietly told to wait. It wasn't untill Angelina comes to tell Harry to be on his best behavor that Sora decides to leave for class. As he's walking down the hall Sora suddenly sees McGonagall moveing quickly towards him; before he can ask her why she's in a hurry, she grabs his arm and pulls him along with her, "This way, Mr. Sora, we must talk now!"  
>They end up going to the staffroom with Professor Grubbly-Plank, who was reading the paper. McGonagall closing the door and preforms muffliato.<br>"What's this about Professor?" Sora asks after the spells are casted.  
>"It would seem that Dolores is furious with the lack of information on you, and has asked for a meeting." McGonagall says in all seriousness.<br>"A meeting?"  
>"She's requesting to see your parentsguardians," McGonagall clearifies.  
>"What?" Sora exlcames in surpise.<br>"And she has permission to send you to Azkaban if its refused," McGonagall concludes when a knock is heard.  
>McGonagall releases the spell she casted and opens the door; to her surpise it's Harry. After conforming that he was not sent because of detention but because of his owl Grubbly-Plank looks at his owl before saying:<p>

"Looks like something's attacted her. Can't think what would have done it, though... Thestrals will sometimes go for birds, of course, but Hagrid's got the Hogwarts thestrals well trained not to touch owls..."[2]

'She was attacted by an Air Soldier,' Roxas says as he appears near McGonagall and Grubbly-Plank.  
>'Hum, you think this has to do with Umbrige?' Sora says through their link.<br>'Well it sure wasn't the Dark Lord,' Roxas comments, saying Dark Lord in a sarcastic way.  
>It's after Harry is forced into the the crowd of students that Grubbly-Plank notices Sora's presents.<br>"Oh! When did you get here?" she asks.  
>"I've been here all period," Sora responds.<br>"You should get to your next class, I've already sent a letter to Master Yen Sid to see if he can help," McGonagall says.  
>Sora nods his head in understanding as he leaves.<br>'There's still no proof she's done anything,' Sora says Roxas when the reach the stairs.  
>'I know,' Roxas complains. 'What is going on over there?'<br>Sora looks at what his nobody is talking about to see Harry and Ron holding back Neville from ponding Malfoy. 'Um Malfoy said something that upset Neville?'  
>as if on cue Neville tried to say something:<p>

"Not...funny...don't...Mungo's...show...him..."[3]

'It probably was an insult to Harry but he took ofence to it because it indirectaly invald him,' Roxas comments.  
>'I'm not even going to ask how you know that!' Sora exclames as he heads to the Gryffindor line.<br>Snape comes out a second later and takes off ten points from the Gryffindors for fighting and tells everyone to get inside the classroom. Sora not paying full attion to walking runs right into Malfoy.  
>"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Malfoy says as he shoves Sora away from him.<br>"Sorry," Sora says as he goes to his seat.  
>'You did that on propose,' Roxas says smiling.<br>Sora just returns the smile as he gets the suplies he needs for the class. Sora hears a lot of whispers about what happened in the hall before Snape closes the door with an echoing bang and says:

"You will notice,"[4] "that we have a guest with us today."[5]

He made a gesture to were Umbrige sat; he then told everyone to finish the potion they started before the weekend. Roxas decides to watch Umbrige as Sora makes the potion. She stays in the corner for the first part of class before getting up and heading to Snape. After stating the fact that the potion was advanced and that it didn't suit the Ministery to teach, she then goes to asking about how long hes worked as a teacher and his applying for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. Snape seems to get annoyed with the questions about the Defense Against the Dark Arts post that he asks weather it was relevant, to which she says:

"Oh yes."[6] "Yes, the Ministry wants a through understanding of teachers' - er - backgrounds..."[7]

She then walks up to a Slytherin to talk about the lessons.  
>'Is it suppose to be Red?' Roxas says after losing intrest in the talk.<br>'Hum,' Sora looks down at his potion 'I'm not sure."  
>After dinner Sora helps the twins with the demonstrating of their Skiving Snackbox, he was taking down the advance orders from the students. After everyone left Sora sat down in a chair and watched Fred and George count their earnings. After about five minutes Roxas decides to start Sora's homework. Sometime after midnight Fred and George go to bed leaving Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sora and Roxas in the room. Ron had taking another chair by the fire and was awoken to Sirius's head being in the fire. Sirius at first didn't notice Sora on the other chair untill he looked at Harry who was in front of it when the trio went to sit infront of the fire.<br>"Is that Roxas?" Sirius asks.  
>Before anyone could answer, "Well yes and no," Roxas says getting into Sirius's line of view.<br>"Well this is rather unexpected," Sirius says in surpise.  
>"I don't think we should get into the details of it, we don't have much time," Hermione reminds them.<br>"Right you are," Sirius says before asking how things were.  
>After telling Sirius about the decree and what it did Roxas wasn't to surprised the he know about the Defense Against the Dark Arts group. Sirius then goes to tell them they should have gone to the the Three broomsticks because it was louder and harder to overhear stuff; which takes it to the topic of who overheard. Apearently it was a member in the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius telling them why they were hiding from them:<p>

"He was banned from the Hog's Head twenty years ago,"[8] "and that barman's got a long memory. We lost Moody's spare Invisibility Cloak whan Sturgis was arrested, so Dung's been dressing as a witch a lot lately... Anyway... First of all, Ron-I've sworn to pass on a message from your mother."[9]

He then goes on to tell them what she asked him to say and told them why she couldn't tell them herself. It then goes on to what Sirius thought about the club and what he thought about them possably get expelled from school; to which Sirius says:

"Well better expelled and able to defend yourselves than sitting safely in school without a clue."

"Sounds like something Axel would say," Roxas says out of the blue startling everyone in the room.  
>"It's very easy to forget you're in the room," Sirius annouses.<br>"I get that alot," Roxas says with a smile.  
>Roxas starts doing Sora's homework again and listening to their convertion. They start talking about a place to do the club but it seemed that there was no were that fit. As they were talking Sirius suddenly stops in mid sentence as Umbridge's hand starts to snatch at were Sirius head use to be. Roxas deciding that its not save to be in the common room, and after packing the homework in the bag Sora had for it, picks Sora up bridal style and takes him to his dorm before going back to his subconscious.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Declimer I DONT OWN ANYTHING never have never will though i can buy copies but thats not the same thing  
>Ok sorry about the not updating in a month but I like reading just as much as I like typing this story that and reading helps give me new ideas, I have also been in alot of stress hopefully that went away. There well be spoilers from the 5th Harry Potter book and maybe KH. There is a fight between Sora and Roxas that I didnt type up THIS IS IMPORTENT but well be explained at a later chapter. Im trying a new aproch on my favorite book quots if you notice it please tell me if you think it's better then what i normally do or worse. I also would like to thank everyone who has put me on favs and alerts, and for those of you that reviewed ^_^ im glad your injoying it.<p>

* * *

><p>Sora was more then happy when Professor Flitwick gave him permisson to leave the class to do a earrend for McGonagall.<br>'I'm surpised that there's no sound in the hall with how loud it was in there,' Roxas comments.  
>'Probably a spell,' Sora comments.<br>'So what are we looking for?' Roxas says as they go outside.  
>The sky was dark it looked like it was going to rain soon.<br>"Those," Sora says out loud as he points to Soldier and Shadow Heartless attacking a student and bringing out his keyblade.  
>The heartless sensing the keyblade near refocus their attack on Sora allowing the student to get away from the monsters. It takes some time to get all the heartless but he manages to get them all. It starts to rain as he walks inside. The twins find him shortly after during lunch and calles out his name waving to him. Sora stops walking letting them catch up.<br>"There's a rumer going around, about Umbrige wanting you in Azkaban," one of them says.  
>Sora sighs, then repeats what McGonagall said to him. The twins look at him after hearing this.<br>Isn't that a little extreme?" one twin askes.  
>"I think it's just so I'll be out of the way," Sora says as he walks with them around the castle.<br>"We can believe that," they say in unison "Sense she can't label you crazy," one of them continues, "She went to the other option..." the other continues before they both say very loudly, "PRISON!" Sora looks around at the people, since it's still raining there were a lot of people that were in the classrooms, that had heard.  
>"Could you keep it down, about me going to prision?" it was more of a command then a request.<br>The twins both smirk as they both nodded their heads in agreement. "By the way we're having practice tonight," says one of the twins, "Want to come?" asks the other.  
>"Um sure," Sora says as they go down some stairs. "So Angelina was able to get permison then?"<br>The twins nod and say "Yeah" as they continue to follow Sora. Sora wasn't to sure why he was walking around the school in the first place, one moment he was eating then the next he was in the hall.  
>'Roxas?' Sora calls to he nobody.<br>Huh? Roxas whispers not really paying attention to his somebody. 'Roxas!' Sora mentally yells out.  
>This startles Roxas into appearing before Sora, who has finally stopped walking in the dungeon hall. 'Mind telling me what you're doing?' Sora asks.<br>The twins watch as Sora has what looks like a silent argument with thin air. After a moment of watching the twins interrupt, "Arguing with Roxas?" Sora looks at them like he didn't know who they were before recognizing them, "Yeah, sorry about that." "It's ok," the twins say before all three of them started walking again.  
>Later that day Sora is at the Quidditch picth, it was still raining making it hard to see. The Gryffendors were having practice and something told Sora that he was going to be needed. As the team went back to the changing room, which Sora was hiding in, they started talking among themself. The twins looking annoyed as they were complaining about the boils they had witch didn't surpise him to much, what did surpise him was Harry yelling in pain. The hole team got worried asking what happened to witch Harry replied:<p>

"I - poked myself in the eye, that's all..." [1]

Harry gave Ron a look that told Ron to stay back with him as the others moved out; at that moment Sora could feel the barrier starting to slowly form around the changing room and that was never good. After asking again what happened Ron then asks:

"Was it your scar?" [3]

When Harry nodded Ron walked up and looked out the window across the room as he says:

"But..."He - He can't be near us now, can he?"[4][5]

They start talking about what it all means, and was theorizing that Harry was feeling Voldomert's emotions. Its when they start heading out and running into the barrier, that had finally finished matiralizing, that they noticed Sora, who now has his Keyblade out in full form. Sora tells them what they can do to help as the first wave of Heartless matiralized; there were Angel Stars, Gargoyles, Shadows and Darkballs in this wave. Ron and mostly Harry would cast the spells Sora told them would help as Sora slashed them. After a few minents they finished the first wave and tthe next consisted of Gargoyle Warriors, Gargoyle Knights, Shadows and Dark balls. It takes another few moments to finish of this wave which was luckily the last wave. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Ron yells at them as the barrier leaves.  
>Sora was confused for a second; he was sure he told Ron and Hermione about the Heartless before realizing that this was Ron's first time SEEING a Heartless.<br>"That was a Heartless," he answers simply before heading out.  
>Ron and Harry follow.<br>"THOSE WERE HEARTLESS?" he screams out.  
>Sora nods before saying, "Now keep it down, no ones expose to know about them."<br>They are now at the castle, the rest of the walk is quit until Ron says the password so they can get in tower. The common room is empty and Ron looks like he wants to talk more about the Heartless and Harry's scar but ends up going to bed when Harry pretends to do his homework; Roxas having taking full form with Sora knocked out on the couch. Roxas does Sora's homework like he did every night, he was just finishing when he hears the pop of a house elf. Roxas watches as the house elf, with most of Hermiones knitted clothing on, wakes up to Harry to give him his owl. Roxas watches as the house elf, Dobby, talks to Harry in third person and taking notice of Harry's bad mood:

"Dobby wishes he could help Harry Potter, for Harry Potter set Dobby free and Dobby is much, much happier now..."[6]

Harry at first rejects the offer before accepting it asking for a room to hide twenty-eight people to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts without being discovered by a teacher especially Umbridge.  
>"Wow that was persefic enough," Roxas says from were he stood.<br>Both Harry and Dobby jump at the sound of his voice, making the non-exiting boy laugh.  
>"How long have you been here?" Harry asks.<br>"How long do you think," Roxas answers as he points to Sora on the couch.  
>Harry looks at Sora's sleeping form before having a look of understanding came across is face.<br>"Oh..." Harry says before asking Dobby, "Well Dobby?"  
>Dobby seemed really happy to be able to help as he told Harry about the Room of Requirement. Roxas was amazed at how fast Harry expression changed from his previous mood to happy. Dobby tells Harry were to find the hidden room before leaving Harry with Roxas.<br>"Would you come to the meeting?" Harry asks Roxas.  
>"I'm not signing the sheet," Roxas says in a sly tone crossing his arms.<br>Harry matches the sly tone, "You wont have to, like you said before who are you going to tell?" The next day it was still raining. Roxas told Sora about Harry wanting him to go to the meeting while fighting off some Neo Shadows that found there way to one of the green houses.  
>"What are you going to tell them when they ask why you're there? or how you got in the castle?" Sora asked loudly after hitting and stunning some of the Neo Shodows.<br>"That's easy I'm going to tell them truth... that you let me into the castle," Roxas said with a sly smile.  
>"And why your there?" Sora asked destorying three Neo Shadows.<br>"Harry's going to take care of that," Roxas says smiling.  
>Sora sighs as he finishes the last of the hartless, "Fine, but no Keyblade."<br>Roxas has an evil smile on his face as he agrees to this, making Sora rethink his decision of letting Roxas go.  
>At lunch Sora sits with Fred and George who were exited about the Definse meeting that was going to happen at 8 that night.<br>"Roxas will be joining as well," Sora says to them.  
>"Really?" the twins ask.<br>Sora nods and explains, "It's important to check everywhere for the keyhole...Roxas can tell whether it is there or not... but even if its not it can't hurt to check." The twins couldn't argue with that and said they would help Harry with a backup story later. Later that night, after Sora went to bed so Roxas could materialize; an un materialized Roxas, with out his clock, follows Harry, Ron and Hermione from the Gryffindor common room. Harry, Ron and Hermione creating the door to the Room of Requirement.  
>'Hm... definitely a good place to put the key hole,' Roxas thinks to himself. 'I'll have to tell Sora about this later.' He follows the tro in the room, and after they have finished looking around Roxas appears infront of Ron.<br>Ron screams before yelling, "What the bloody hell?" at the same time Hermione turns around asking, "What is it? a spider?"  
>Roxas fell to the floor laughing at the reaction he got from the both of them, while Harry tryed to contain it. "You...*breaths*... should have...*chokes on laughter*...seen...*takes a few breaths*...your face!" Roxas spills out as he tries ganging control of he's own laughter. After awail he stops laughing and gets off the floor before walking over to them, Harry having to explain why he was there. Soon after people start coming in, most of them giving Roxas a worried look before sitting. After some awkward talking from Harry, Hermione thinks it would be a good idea to vote on who's leader to make it formal. Needless to say even if Zacharias Smith, who put up his had halfheartedly, hadn't voted for Harry he still would have won. Hermione then sugsets a name for the meeting. Angelina suggested the Anti-Umbridge League, Fred caming up with the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group; Roxas had to laugh at that, forcing everyones attention to fall on him.<br>Zacharias Smith was the first to ask, "What's he doing here?"  
>"Isn't that Roxas?" Dean asks.<br>There were a lot of, "He doesn't go to our school," or "How did he get into Hogwarts," there were few that asked if he was a death eater. The chaos was priceless and it made Roxas laugh even more. After calming everyone down and getting Roxas to stops laughing Harry starts talking.  
>"He's not a Death Eater, as to how he got into the castle..." Harry starts before getting interrupted.<br>Sora let me in," was Roxas's reply. "How do you know he's not a Death Eater?" Zacharias asked. Harry shakes his head as Roxas appears behind Zacharias with a smile on his face. "Because a Death Eater would have killed you by now," Roxas says in his ear. This made Zacharias jump and scream while making some of the people in the room laugh. After the episode Hermione brings the conversation back to the naming of their group. Cho comes up with the Defense Association or the D.A. for short. Thats when Ginny speaks up:

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," Only let's make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?" [7][8]

After some agreement and laughter about the statement Hermione counts the votes and the name becomes Dumbledore's Army; which Hermione writes down on the paper with everyones name on it. Harry then starts them off with Expelliarmus which Zachharias trys to ague but is quickly silenced. After getting everyone a partner they all shouted "Expelliarmus". Roxas couldn't belive how many of them didn't know this basic spell; needless to say he was laughing. After Neville was able to make Harry's wand fly, do to the fact he wasn't even paying attion to his opponent, had Neville take turns practicing with Ron and Hermione so he could walk around. Soon after he started walking around and stoping Fred and George from nocking Zacharias's wand out of his hand from behind his back, Harry found a whistle and blow it making everyone stop. After saying a few words and telling Fred and George that they were to practice with Roxas, who now had two wooden swords, as they seemed bored enough to cast it on other peoples partners, the spells continued; until Hermione remided Harry to check the time. Harry blow the whistle again and checking the map had everyone go in threes and fours out the door. It was at this time Roxas had become unseen as he made his way back to Sora.  
>'Hum, well we found the keyholes location its just a matter of it letting us see it.' Roxas says to himself as he vanishes into Sora's mind.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9A

Declimer I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
>Ok I was trying to get this up sooner but I did a really stupid move of forgetting to SAVE the chapter when i shutdown my computer more then onceT_T and i got drestacted by Halloween, wich ended up making forget about the story in November and in December I have to spend more time thinking about others and what im going to get them... anyway im using the word corpoREAL not to get confusied with corpoRAL look it up if you dont know their meanings... there are spilors from the 5th Harry Potter book and may contan some from KH and finally if you don't know who the Golden Tro is i'll give you a hint their names RYME with Larry, Bon and Monie. I also want to thank my new beta reader or as i like to call them editers, with out them i would surely be redoing all of my chapters right now, i also want say thanks to some of my friend who help give me ideas. this chapter was really really hard to make so ENJOY IT.<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks after finding a room for the D.A. meetings, Umbrige comfronts Sora about the pareantgaurdian confrence.  
>"If I don't hear from them by the first Quidditch match you well be sent to Azkaban do you understand me?" she said infront of the Great Hall entrence at lunch.<br>Sora could see everyone staring at him as he replies rather embarassedly, "Yes, Professer."  
>The sound rise like a typhon, the teachers (besides Dumbledore and McGonagall) and students (with the exeption of Fred, George and the Golden Tro) were both trying to figure out what Sora did to make Umbrige what him in Azkaban for; as soon as he takes a step towrds his table, all four Houses (with the exeption of Fred, George and the Golden Tro) stood up to ask questions. Seeing this Sora runs from the room desiding he's had enough hurashment and stayes on protrol for the rest of the day and doesn't show himself untill later that night when he says good night to Fred, George and the Golden Tro. "She reallly doesnt want you here," Roxas says to his somebody who's putting on night clothes.<br>"More like she doesn't like my attatude," Sora responds.  
>Roxas looks to the window and away from Sora as he gets into bed, "It's like the twins said she can't lable you crazy because you don't talk about Voldemort directly, your just pointing out that there are other things out there that could need defencive magic."<br>"You should ask the twins what they think about all this at the D.A. meeting," Sora continues.  
>"Hum,"Roxas says as he nods his head. "And what about the darkness I felt when we were in the dungens?"<br>Silence fills the room, with Roxas standing by the window and Sora looking up at the celling.  
>"We'll... deal with that later for now lets found out what Umbrige wants with all this attion she's placing on me."<br>Roxas nodes again before leaving for the D.A. meeting. Roxas stands behind the Golden Tro as he watches everone enter; only turning corporeal once Fred and George enter. "Looks like Umbrige is making her move, uh?" the twins say once they see him.  
>"Any ideas on what the fat witch is up to this time?" Roxas asks, leaning on a wall.<br>"Yeah," one of the twins starts, "It seems she started some rumors about Sora, before she confronted him,"the other continues. "After Sora left it only got worse..." the first states, "they started talking about him being untrustworthery" they finished.  
>"What in Kindom Hearts is going through her brain?" Roxas says almost bordly as he moves his hand out like he wants something.<br>"We think it's to make the students turn on you," they say together forgetting about the rest of the class.  
>"Damn it!" Roxas curses as he lowers his voice to a whisper, "If she turns the students against me and Sora she could get to our secerets. Please tell me this won't get worse?"<br>"What are you talking about?" asked Zacharias Smith who looked completely upset.  
>"None of your buissness," the twins answer.<br>"Whatever, " Zacharias says as he looks at them before turning his attation back to his friends; not wanting to get into a three on one fight with them.  
>After the meeting Hermione hands out what looks like Galleons which she starts to explain:<p>

"You see the Numerals around the edge of the coins?" [1] "On real Galleons that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers witht change to reflect the tim and date ot the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the date changes, so if you're carring them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his." [2]

Everyone was in a blank silence which made Hermione nervous about what she just said to them until Terry Boot speaks up for everyone:

"You can do a Protean Charm?"[3]

After Hermion agrees Terry then says:

"But that's... thats N.E.W.T. standard, that is," [4]

After asking why she wasn't in Ravenclaw they all desided to go with the fake Galleons.  
>As it got closer to the first Quidditch match, Sora noticed more and more people becameing weary of him. By the end of October the rumors had worked and alot of the students were becaming afraid of him. Appently Umbrige had gotten people to think that he was a lieing thife who was using the school as a save house and that he had killed at lest fifteen people (and it would have been true if Nobodies had been BEINGS in the first place and if heartless could be counted as people). Fred, George, Harry and Ron convinced the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, along with Dean, Neville, and Ginny to help stop the rumors. The students who had been saved by Sora from the Heartless were the first to realize that what the rumors were saying weren't true, and pitched in to help by starting true rumors of him wanting to help save the school from the unknown attackers that have appeared on the grounds.<br>As the Quidditch match approched Sora became more nervous and wished more then anything that Riku and Kairi could be here with him; he would more then often be seen holding Kairi's lucky charm in his hands.  
>"Hay, you OK?" asked one of the twins the night before the Quidditch match, "you look pale," the other notes.<br>"I'm...I'm fine," Sora says unconventionly, putting Kairi's charm in his pocket and playing with his untouched food.  
>They were eating in the Great Hall and Sora was getting worried that he might go to jail on false pertences.<br>"Sirus could help you get out," one of the twins wisper.  
>"Thanks," Sora says, smilely half-heartedly.<br>Umbrige looked ready to go to her office and floo the minastry of magic as soon as dinner was over, with a look of tramph on her face. It was five minutes into dinner when there was a loud crush of what sounded like meltal. All the teachers, including Umbrige and Dumbledore, run out of the Great Hall telling everyone to stay were they were.  
>'I'll go check it out' Roxas calls out in Sora's mind.<br>Sora turns his attion to his nobody as he follows the teachers out, "I'm counting on you!" he whispers out loud.

[Outside at the crash]  
>The Teachers (plus Roxas) just made it to the crash site of a gummieship to see a man with black pants, a white shirt, a necklace with a lion symbol and a black sort sleaved jacket with the same symbol as the necklace on the sleave, simi spiky brown hair and blue eyes; but it wasn't the man that surpised the wizards it was the old man coming out BEHIND the man that surpised them. There standing in the smoke was a slender old man with a long white beard, some round speckels on his nose, in a blue robe that come to his ankles, a blue wizard's hat on his head and was waring blue shoes. To say that they were speachless was an understatement if their jaws could drop it would have hit the floor. Roxas was laughing at Umbriges look of shock, surpise and what looked like destrust on her face sending a mental image to Sora who was trying heard not to laugh himself. The other teachers had similer looks of consurn on their face as well, for the person standing before them should have been dead; the only one who didn't look surpised at all was Dumbledore.<br>The teachers just stood there and saying pharazes like, "It can't be... Merlin?"/ "Bloody hell it's Merlin,"/ "I must have gone mentle," this kept up for a good fifteen minents before the brown haired man got annoyed.  
>"Are we going to stand around here, or are we going to start this parentgaurdian teacher confrence?" says the annoyed brown haired man.  
>"All in do time," Merlin says. "Why don't you go with one of the teachers and find Sora and tell him we're here?"<br>"Ah, yes, Minerva would you please excort..." Dumbledore starts as he gesters to the brown haired man.  
>"Squall Leonhart," the old man interduses before the man could say anything.<br>"It's Leon," came the iratated reply.  
>"Yes, sorry," Merlin appolizes to Leon as he leaves, he then addresses Dumbledore "I do belive we have bussness to attend to."<br>"Ah yes! If you would, please follow me," Dumbledore says and motions Umbrige and Snape to follow as well.  
>While the rest of the teachers go to the Great hall, Roxas still incorporeal follows Dumbledore and the other selected few up to his office.<p>

* * *

><p>[Back in the Great Hall]<br>Everyone was talking about what was going on... rummers about an attact started and now everyone was on edge. Sora watched as all the houses huddle into groups of friends and some bringing out their wands to defend themselfs if needed. A few minents later and the doors to the Great Hall opened...  
>"Wands away, please," McGonagall yells as she enters. "Sora is over here," she says as she walks someone up to the Gryffindor table.<br>As they get closer Sora reconizes the tall man, "Leon!" Sora yells as Leon walks infront of him. "What took you so long?"  
>"Your silver haired friend got pissed off and destoried the hanger," Leon starts, "it took a month just to get a ship running."<br>All the students were now looking and listening to Sora and the man that walked in.  
>"Let me guess he wasn't to happy about the news Yen Sid gave everyone," Sora said smiling.<br>"Yeah, and went on a rampage," Leon continues, "I'm surpised noone got hurt."  
>Sora shakes his head. After talking for a few minents McGonagall takes Leon to the headmasters office.<p>

* * *

><p>[inside the Headmasters office]<br>Snape, Umbrige, and Merlin take a seat in Dumbledore's office, who is now at his desk. Roxas watching from behind Umbrige as Merlin takes a seat infront of the desk.  
>"I'm glade to see that you were able to make it," Dumbledore says to Merlin. "We were getting worried that nobody would come."<br>"It's a pleasure to be here," Merlin starts off. "I would like to appollozige for being so late, but we had some problems getting here."  
>"Oh, my" come Dumbledores replay.<br>"Luckly no on got hurt," Merlin continues.  
>"We're here about the confrence Merlin, not catching up," cames Leon's voice.<br>"Ah Leon," Merlin exclaims, "We were just about to get to that..."

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 9B

Declimer I DONT OWN ANYTHING  
>Yes I finally finished my 9th chapter. I really want to thank my beta reader for all the help they've done for me on this chapter *hugs my beta reader* I really couldn't have done this chapter without them. Ok if you dont know about the Heartless Stealth Soldiers they are from KH Final mix, I'm accually been meening to see it even if i cant read anything on it, I started 2 watch it 2 years ago but ended up forgetting about it (was reminded of it by my beta reader) so im going to try again. Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs im glad your injoying the story. Again this contains spoilers from the 5th Harry Potter book and may contain some from KH, KH2, KH:COM and KH:3582 if you dont like Spoilers Dont read.

* * *

><p>(In the Headmasters Office)<br>Roxas who is incorporeal moves from behind Umbrige to one side of Dumbledore desk to see the arrangments better. Dumbledore was leaning back in his chair behind his desk with is left hand on his mouth and the other taping on the desk; Merlin was sitting in the chair infront of the desk with his hands in his lap; Snap was standing at the wall with the prevouse head masters with his hands to the side of him; while Leon was on the opposent wall with his arms acrossed over his chest; Umbrige took the liberty to stand behind Merlin with a pen and some perchment in hand; McGonagall took to standing beside the Head Master with her arms firmly behind her back. Roxas smiles at the arrangement; having a purfect veiw of everyones face besides Dumbledores. He was going to have fun watching and listening.  
>"Now, I'm sure Yen Sid mentioned my name to the you two," Dumbledore states to Leon and Merlin. At there nods he continues, "This is Minerva McGonagall, she's Soras Head of house, and this is Serverus Snape, and Dolores Umbrige," gestering to them when calling their name.<br>A silence falls over them for a minute or two before Leon breaks it.  
>"So... How is Sora doing?" Leon asks aquwardly before adding, "With grades and fitting in?"<br>Roxas watches as Umbrige looks at Leon with surpise on her face; she had not been expecting 'Leon' to ask that question; apparently neather did Merlin as he faces Leon with a smile and questioning look on his face. Dumbledore and Magonagall seeing the transation desides to break the aquwardness with McGonagall answering the question.  
>"He's doing well under the circumstances, and has made quit a few friends."<br>"That's wonderful," Melin exclames as he keeps the topic going, looking towards McGonagall. "I've heard young Sora has also been involved with a few 'extracurricular activities'. May i ask how he's doing in those?"  
>Roxas was confused for a second about what he was talking about before realizing he ment the Heartless and went back to listening to the convertion.<br>"He's doing exallent, and has recuited some of his new friends to helping him," Magonagall replays.  
>Leon looks relived at hearing this statement before he states, "Thats good to know." Leon then takes on a qustioning look as he relizes something. "What are they doing in this meeting anyway?" he asks noding his head over to Umbrige and Snape.<br>"Ah," Dumbledore replys, "I asked Severus here."  
>Leon nods at this and lets him continue.<br>"As for Umbrige..." Dumbledore was cut off by Umbrige herself.  
>"I was the one the one who called this meeting," she says in her sickly sweet voice, "As the High Inquisitor and Professor of Defence, I think its my duty..."<br>Umbrige stops when she sees Leon trying to hold in laughter, "I dont see what's funny," she says in anger.  
>"Your the DEFENCE teacher! Have you even fought anything REMOTLY dangous?" Leon asks while still trying to hold his laugher.<br>Umbrige gets red in the face as she nears yelling, "I will have you know that I am a highly respected Minerstry Personal."  
>At this point Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape are looking to Merlin to get answers to Leon's behavor, but found that even he didn't know, and had no intenstion of stoping him.<br>"Being highly respected and fighting off danger are two diffrent things" Leon replys with a cocky smile.  
>This errates her even more as portals of darkness spring up all over the office as Umbrige yells, "I will not be insulted!"<br>That was the que as Soldier and Shadow Heartless start spilling out of the portals. Roxas not wanting to show himself to Umbrige or Snap brings up the matter to Sora.

* * *

><p>(In the Great hall)<br>Sora had eating his dinner after his talk with Leon and was now talking to the twins.  
>'Sora!' Sora winces at the intensity of Roxas yell.<br>'What's wrong Roxas?' Sora sends through their link.  
>'You might want to get your Keyblade ready,' Roxas hurriedly explains as he sends images of what was going on.<br>Sora's odd behavor doesn't go unnoticed. The twins watch as Sora's eyes become glazed as he continues his convertion with Roxas.  
>'I'm on my way,' Sora calls out to Roxas as he gets up and starts running, with the twins right on his heel.<br>'Oh great, now there are Stealth Soldiers too,' Roxas yells in painic.  
>'Stop yelling,' Sora yells back. 'I'm almost there and I'm bringing renforcements,' Sora says as he shows Fred and Geoge running beside him.<br>'You might want to hurry,' Roxas replys more calmly, 'Umbrige left and forced McGonagall into being her bodygaurd, the others are having some deficalties with the sheer number of them'  
>Sora growns to let him know he heard as he explains to Fred and Goerge what they were going up against.<br>'You know...' Roxas starts sadly, after Sora's explaintion to the twins, 'It would be alot easier if we both had real bodies at the same time.'  
>Sora felt a sharp pain in his heart at the statement, and stops running to let the pain flow in for a moment while putting his hand over his heart; Sora know Roxas missed having a body of his own, one that didnt need to exist when Sora was sleeping but he didn't know it ran so deep. 'Yeah, that would be nice,' Sora agrees before running after the twins.<p>

(Back in the Head Masters Office)  
>Everything was chaos as McGonagall, Snape, Leon, Dumbledore and Merlin tried to do five to one battles with the Heartless, and to make matters worse another breed of Heartless witch at first were thought to be reguler Soldier Heartless, until closer inspection of the color indecated that they were not, came into the fight and to add salt to the wounds they could turn invisable.<br>Roxas really wanted to interven but that would arose to many questions. It wasn't long before Roxas heard footsteps.  
>"For the love of kingdom hearts that better be you, Sora!"<br>The door opened and Sora rans in with Fred and George destroying five of the remaining Shadows.  
>"It took you long enough," Roxas sighs out as he emerges back with Sora.<br>With the extra fighters and the boost Sora got from Roxas's merger the Heartless are destroyed in no time. After the battle the occuppents of the room all sit somewere; wither it was in a chair or on the floor didn't matter.  
>"Is everyone OK?" Sora asks from his spot next to the twins.<br>Everyone answers with, "Yeah!" or "I think so!"  
>"Why don't we continue the meeting at a latter date?" Dumbledore annouses.<br>"Sounds good to me," Merlin says as he gets up from his chair.  
>"I'll see what i can salvege from the Gummi Ship," Leon sighs out as he stands up as well.<br>"I'll take it as your staying in Hogsmed then?" Dumbledore asks.  
>Merlin nods with a simple, "yes" then goes on telling Leon what to look for in the recage.<br>"Severus, if you would tell Minerva and Dolores of the changes..." Dumbledore almost asks.  
>Severus just rolls his eyes and leaves the room. Dumbledore then turns his attion to Sora and the twins.<br>"I think it's time to go to the dorms?" It wasn't really a question and Sora and the twins know it.  
>"Night, Headmaster," the twins yell as they run out of the office.<br>Sora stayed behind to talk to Leon and Merlin. After telling Sora were they were heading and how long it was probable going to take to make a new gummi ship, Sora left for the common rooms were he feel asleep on one of the chairs infront of the fire.  
>The next day was the Quidditch match which made Umbrige forget about the change in the meeting, that was rescheduled for ether next Monday or that following Tuseday, as she was going to watch the Gryffindors 'play'. Sora could tell it was more then just to watch the game; he ended up being right when at the end of the match, the Gryffindores won, he watched as Malfoy insulted Harry and George, who hit him; Fred was being held back looking like he was most liking going to do the same thing. After every one left the field, Sora follows Malfoy to the stairs before summoning Mushu on him. Malfoy's screams were heard all the way up the stairs as Sora went to the Gryffindor common room with a satisfid smirk. When he steps through the picture of the Fat Lady Mushu's summoning charm was back in his hand. Sora walks over to Fred, who was still upset about what Malfoy had said; it was made worse when his twin told him that they were both banned from Quidditch. Sora tells them about what he did to Malfoy when passing on the stairs and introducing them to Mushu.<br>"Hahah, we would have loved to have been there to hear his screams," one twin answers as the other laughs out, "You really do have some intersenting friends, Sora!"  
>After cheering up from Sora's actions the twins go to bed. Sora stays up to talk to Roxas sence the only other people there was Harry and Hermione.<br>"You, OK," Sora asks his nobody.  
>'Yeah, I'm fine," Roxas says dejectedly.<br>"No your not," Sora says shaking his head, "What's wrong?"  
>'It's Umbrige, I know it seemed like she didn't mean for those Heartless to come out but...' Roxas starts to explain trailing at the end.<br>"It felt like she know exactly what she was doing and she only acted scared to lead everyone off?" Sora states in a question even though he know it was what he was saying.  
>'She has something down in the dungens... i just know it! But what?' Roxas questions.<br>"I don't know," Sora shugs, "We can't get through the barrier yet. It's getting late have fun Roxas."  
>Sora goes up to his dorm and goes to sleep as Roxas becameing corpreal. Thats when he notices Hermione looking out of the window.<br>'I wonder what she's looking at?' Roxas questions.  
>He got his answer when Hermione turns to Harry with a smile spreading on her face as she says:<p>

"Hagrid's back."[1]


	11. Chapter 10

Declimer I OWN NOTHING

Im sorry about the late update but i got destracted by other things. Like always the numbered parts are directly from the book. I would like to thank all those who put me on favs and alerts and reviewed. I would also like to thank my Bata Reader for all their hard work i couldn't do this without them. Now in the chapter Maleficent (i like how her name's spelled Male-fi-cent lol) talks about what a Keyblade is:THIS IS ONLY MY OPPITION OF THEM from watching and playing the games. I think this is one of my shorter chapters i hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Roxas watches Harry run up to the boys dormitory bringing down the Marauder's Map, and what he was told to be an Invisibility Cloak. Ron at some point had joined him. Five Minents after watching Harry he saw Hermine come down; he then watches as Harry, Ron and Hermione exit the portrait and put on the cloak and vanish. Roxas desides to give them their privicy with there friend and heads down to the dungons. As he passes Umbrige's office however he over hears Umbrige talking.<br>"I was just on my way out now." she says to someone. Roxas hears a low grumbling sound as they talk and notices them coming his way. Roxas becames incorporeal as he watches the being stepping out. He was a litte surpised to see a fat tall cat with armor walking out. 'What's Pete doing here?' he asks as he watches Umbrige fallow him out with a clip board.  
>"I'll meet you there," Pete says as he leaves by the dark corrodors.<br>'Where is she going?' he wonders. 'Pete said he would meet her. I better check this out.'  
>He soon follows Umbrige back up the stairs and through the Great Hall; Umbrige stops to put on her green tweed cloak and matching hat she brought with her. There in the snow are footprints, that could only belong to the Golden Tro; seeing as they had told him about Hagird living in the hut they have Care of Magical Creatures infront of. "Oh, it seems that there are students out past curfue," Umbrige comments to herself in the creepy sweet voice. "Well we can't have that."<br>'Uh oh this doesn't look good,' Roxas thinks to himself as he continues his stalking.  
>Umbrige follows the footprints to the hut were she raps on the door. Roxas could only hope they were hidden. He's surpised when he hears a dog barking but even more surpised at the size of the man that opens the door. Roxas was so preoccupied by the mans size that he didn't hear them start speaking; that is until the dog tried to get past Umbrige to lick his face. After interducing herself she asks about a cup that was broken on the floor before asking about voices in the cabin, this gaves Roxas a great idea as he hears Hagrid tell Umbrige:<p>

"I was talkin' ter Fang." (1)

The converstion goes on for a minute before Umbrige asks the question Roxas was waiting for:

"There are three sets of footprints in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin." (2)

Roxas heard someone in the hidden group gasp, thankful that Umbrige was unable to hear thanks to Fang's LOUD sniffing. As Hagrid begain to make an excuse, Roxas becomes corporeal.  
>"Has it snowed since six? No!" Roxas challanges, "They probably have come and gone by now; using a different way to get back to the castle and not wanting anyone following them. In otherwords they coverd their tracks."<br>"And who whould do that?" Umbrige says peeved at seeing Roxas.  
>"Now where's the fun in telling you that?" Roxas qustions sneakaly as he becomes incorporeal.<br>Umbrige looked like she was going to blow with how red she was becoming from her anger. Umbrige seeing that Roxas wasn't going to show himself again desides to go back to qustioning Hagrid. After Hagrid told some lies to Umbrige about were he was and how he got his black eye, Umbrige leaves the hut. Roxas hears Hermion whisper something to Harry before Hagrid tells them:

"She's goin' back ter the castle."(3)

Roxas becomes corporeal again, after Harry takes off the cloak, "She only looks like she is going to the castle."  
>"What!" the tro cries.<br>"I saw her talking to Maleficent's lacky Pete; she plains on meeting them," Roxas expains.  
>"Why?" question Hermione.<br>"I don't know thats what I'm going to find out," confesses Roxas as he once again becomes incorporeal.  
>Before leaving he hears the Golden Tro telling Hagrid that his name is Sora, 'Heh, I keep forgetting... I'm just a shadow.' A tear is seen melting a pea sized hole in the snow as Roxas goes to find Umbrige.<br>Roxas finds Umbrige by the lake, inside the forest, with Pete and Maleficent standing infront of her.  
>"How are the Heartless turning out for you?" Maleficent starts.<br>"They are working out just fine," Umbrige states, "but there seems to be a drop in there numbers, like someones is killing them... it all started around the time a boy named Sora come."  
>"Sora?" Meleficent looks thoughtful for a second before whispering, "So the keyblade welders are getting involved," she then speaks to Umbrige, "Don't under estamite him..."<br>"Underestamite? He bearly knows any magic thanks to all the laws I've put up," Umbrige boasted.  
>Maleficent laughs at the statement,"He knows more about magic then you think, Umbrige, Merlin has made it a point to teach the boy."<br>Umbrige is stunned and surpised at what she just heard, "Merlin has taught this child! Your joking!" when she saw Maleficent laughing she desides to go to the other problem, "What about the spiky haired blond boy who keeps bothering me at night."  
>'Hum, Pete was complaining about the same thing; saying he would have gotten more heartless if it wasn't for the boy,' Maleficent rants in her head.<br>"Hay, you don't think it could be the same..." Pete started.  
>Roxas wasn't sure he liked were this convertion was going.<br>"Silence, you fool," Maleficent yells to Pete before telling Umbrige," Keep an eye on him, if you see him again bring him to me; I have some... BUSINESS with this boy."  
>Roxas shakes his head; this was not something he wanted to overhear.<br>"Alright I'll give you the brat!" Umbrige agrees, "Now tell me... **HOW THOSE BLASTED SNOT NOSED BRATS DESTROYED ALL OF THOSE HEARTLESS THAT YOU**," at this she points at Maleficent," **TOLD ME WERE INVINCABLE**!"  
>Maleficent very calmly stats,"The Keyblade is the only weapon known to kill Heartless... since Sora is a Keyblade welder its only natural for them to disappear."<br>Umbrige has a thoughtful look on her face, 'A Keyblade? Hum...' Umbrige takes a step towards Maleficent as she talks, "Tell me more about this key-blade...How is Sora connected to it?"  
>Maleficent takes time to think before answering Umbrige," A keyblade is a manifestation of ones heart... How Sora became a welder is beyond me."<br>"Intersting, what else is there to know?" Umbrige asks, trying to find possable ways to use it to her advantage.  
>"Thats all you need to know... for now" Maleficent answers; she taps her cane on the ground vanishing in a green and black flame, Pete having already left.<br>"DAMN... shes gone!" Umbrige says in a rage.  
>'I better get out of here,' Roxas says, as he plains on fading back to Sora; that is until he hears Umbrige talking to herself.<br>"Now... how am I going to learn about the keyblade..." she stops to think, "Hmmm, Maleficent said Sora was a Keyblade welder; he should know the anwsers," she smiles as she starts walking, continueing her convirsation with herself, "Yes some Veritaserum will do..."  
>Roxas was stunned by this new information. He quickly fades into Sora and forces him awake telling him everything he overheard; both agreeing to tell Leon, Merlin and McGonagall in the morning.<p> 


	12. Chapter 11 part one

Declaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts never have never well

Ok so here is the begaining of chapter 11 as always numbered quotes are straight from the book and i there are spoilers from HP and may contain spoilers from KH and yes this is my first time leaving a cliffhanger like this hope you like it the sentence well be filled out in the next part of the chapter thanks again to all of you who review, favorite, or follow im grateful for all your support

* * *

><p>The next day Sora rushes down the stairs at the same time Hermione exits the portrat to go to Hagrid's. Hermione stops to stair at Sora as he runs at a speed that's not normal even for a wizard. Sora reaches McGonagall's office in the record time of two minutes; as soon as he reaches it he slams the door open.<br>"What the ?" McGonagall yells. "What are you doing?"  
>Sora then rushes into an explanation of what happend last night, with the execption of anything doing with Roxas. McGonagall almost overwhelmed with the speed he was going. Somewhere in the exploitation McGonagall stops Sora to bring Merlin and Leon in; mostly because she couldn't upstanding anything Sora was saying. Once they were there Sora starts re-explaining what had been overheard last night and starts to finally panick as his fears take over.<br>"Calm down Sora,"Merlin instructs him.  
>Sora takes a few calming breaths before nodding, indicating that he was now calm. "So the Toad's working with the Dark Fairy," Leon says in almost a question.<br>"I beg your Pardon," McGonagall asks, "but did you just say Dark Fairy?"  
>"Oh, oh yes, Maleficent is indeed a fairy,"Merlin states, "a powerful fairy but a fairy non the less."<br>McGonagall takes in that information, "I see."  
>Sora looks at the three people sitting, discussing ways to stop Umbriges plains. He tones them out as Roxas comes out to stand beside him.<br>'You OK,' he says through their link. Sora looks over at him before answering through the mind link,'No, not really.' He then looks down at the floor.  
>'Worried?' Roxas asks.<br>'Yeah, really worried. It's just... I know some of the memories I have aren't mine... what happens if they all try to come out at the same time? Or what if they over lap? Will I be able to even handle them?'  
>Roxas looks at Sora with worry written on his face. He wasn't sure himself what would happen if Sora drank the Veritaserum. For all he knew it could be harmless to Sora; but he was going to have to give Sora his memories soon, and that alone was going to be hard on Sora. If Sora's memories did force a clash with the other memories- which he knew there are at least three other people's memories in Sora- it could in fact kill him. He couldn't let Umbrige go throw with her plain, or risk losing Sora to the memories.<br>"We'll send someone over to keep an extra eye on things," Merlin declares suddenly. "We will send them a message before we leave."  
>"Very well," McGonagall says "I'll see to it that the Headmaster knows of our discussion it was nice meeting you two. Now if you'll excuse me I have some papers to grade."<br>And with that, the three intruders left McGonagall's office.  
>True to their word, Merlin and Leon sent word for someone to come to Hogwarts, and left with Cid shortly after the meeting. Sora said good-bye to them before they left, hoping that back-up would come soon.<br>The next day at breakfast the twins force him away from the table to meet Hagrid in person. Even with the description Roxas gave him of Hagrid it was still very overwhelming to meet him. Hagrid was confused about the change in the hair color, and Sora couldn't blame him, since it was Roxas he meet not him. The rest of the day was spent with Roxas watching Umbrige, making Sora feel really lonely even with the twins and the Golden Trio staying close to him that day.  
>Tuesday held an air of dread with it. It was Sora's first time being taught by Hagrid, and he was sure that Umbrige was going to be there.<br>'So planning on skipping class if she does?' Roxas' voice enters Sora's head.  
>Sora sighs and looks at the ground, 'No... Umbrige would get suspicious. And that's all she'll need to give me that Veritaserum.'<br>Roxas shivers in Sora's head, giving Sora an odd feeling to shiver himself. Sora walks over to Hagrid near the Forbidden Forest with the rest of the class.  
>'Looks like Hargid's seen better days,' Roxas comments. 'He looks worse then Saturday.<br>Sora looks more carefully at Hagrid and notices that he as alot of bruises and cuts that worn't there yesterday when he meet him.

"We're workin' in here today."[1]

Sora hears Hagrid say as he points to the forest.  
>'Isn't it off limits?' ask Roxas to Sora.<br>'I believe so,' Sora responds.  
>'Then why are we going in there?'<br>'I have no idea,' Sora tells Roxas shaking his head.  
>Sora is brought out of his conversion with Roxas when he hears Hagrid's angry voice:<p>

"Now if yeh've finished askin' stupid questions, follow me!" [2]

Sora watches Hargid go into the forest and follows admittedly. The rest of the class seemed reliquit to go in but after Harry, Ron and Hermine started to go in, the rest seemed to follow. After about ten minutes of walking they came to a clearing of very close trees, they were so close to gather the snow couldn't even penetrate them. Sora walks in to the clearing and watches the rest of class creeping into it. 'Wow this forest is really dense,' Roxas comment finally deciding to stand next to Sora.  
>Sora looks around at the clearing again, 'Yeah, really dense.'<br>Sora hears a shrieking cry echo through the trees. Looking around he sees Hagrid do another.  
>'What is he calling?' asked Roxas as he looks around the clearing.<br>"Wow," Sora announces when he sees a winged horse.  
>'They look like something from Halloween Town,' Roxas exclaims.<br>Sora can only nood his head at the statement as he watches them eat. Sora is brought back when Hagrid asks:

"Now put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"[3]

Sora put his hand up along with Harry, Neville, and a Slytherin boy. Harry looks relived when he sees mine and Neville's hands.  
>'Hum... that's not a lot of people,' Roxas observers.<br>'No, its not... I wonder why,' Sora agrees.  
>Sora got his answer when Hagrid pointed to the carcass and the people who couldn't see it went into a panic Apparently they are called 'Thestrals' and according to Hermine could only be seen be people who have seen death.<br>'If that's true then why can we see them?' Sora wonders.  
>Roxas just shrugs before his eyes widen from surprise as his head shoots toward the woods.<br>'Roxas?' Sora questions his nobody looking in the same direction as him.  
>That's when Umbridge decided to show up, but she wasn't alone. Behind her was another person the same height as him.<br>Sora, in his excitement to see them again, trips and falls into an embrace with the person; both smiling as they get up.  
>Sora then looks into the person's eyes while exclaiming, "It's great to see you..."<p> 


	13. Chapter 11 part two

Declaimer- I dont own anything

Sorry about not updating sooner my computer lost its screen. im using my fiance's computer to type this. There well be spolers from Harry Potter 5 and maybe from Kingedom Hearts; the numbered quotes are from the book, I will try to update when I can but without a computer screen I cant do much i hope you injoy the chapter. PLEASE TELL ME IF I MADE ANY MISSTAKS the computers spell check isnt working thank you! I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and favorited please injoy.

* * *

><p>A girl with auburn hair and blueindego eyes, gets up after Sora practicly tackle-hugs her, dusting off her pink mini dress and smiles at Sora.  
>"Hey there, you lazy bumb! How have you been?" the girl giggles.<br>"Well it's about time you showed up! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU?" Sora demands.  
>She smiles at him and says sarcasticly "Loves you too, Sora!"<br>Sora laughs, "I've missed you, Kairi."  
>Suddenally they hear a soft clearing of the throught that sounds like a cough.<br>'Uh,oh here it comes,' Sora thinks to himself.  
>'Yep, the Toads about to croak!'Roxas replies.<br>They hear in her soft sturn tone of voice, "Mr. Sora, do you know how many rules you just broke,"she then turns her attion to Kairi, "and you Miss need to changed into you're robes right this instant!"  
>"But...I aready told you they were destroyed..." Kairi starts.<br>The twins seeing Sora's freind, and a potential new face to prank, decide to come to her aid.  
>"Hey, Fred, I think it's time to test that new trick."<br>"My thoughts exactly George!"  
>The twins then pull their wands out and give them a flick, causing fireworks to randomly explode everywhere, including the seat of Umbridge's outfit, allowing Sora to take Kairi from the scene.<p>

* * *

><p>(Time skip)<br>As they go throw the main door Kairi asks, "Were are we going?"  
>"To see Dumbledore," Sora answers.<br>They hang a left, at the main stairs and into the courtyard to the north corner climbing the stairs up to the third floor where Sora takes them to stand in front of a statue not too far from the stairs.  
>"What are we doing infront of a statue, Sora," Kairi asks. "I thought we were going to see Dumbledore?"<br>"Just watch this," Sora says exitedly,"Toffee Eclair."  
>The gargale rises up reveling the spiral staircase that leads to the Headmasters office. Sora and Kairi step onto stairs as they rise up to the door. Apon intering the Office Kairi stops to stare at all the silver instruments, the moving portraits, and the most beautiful red and gold bird she has ever seen. Dumbledore comes down from the back of his Office and looks at Sora.<br>"Ah, Sora! what can I help you with?" Dumbledor ask, looking at Kairi he then adds,"And who is this young lady?"  
>Kairi looks up just noticing the gray haired man who is sporting a waist langhtened beard.<br>"My names Kairi, its nice to meet you," Kairi says with a smile.  
>"It's a pleaser to meet you too," Dumbledor exclames before looking at both of the children."My I ask why your here?"<br>"Umbridge found her when she got here," Sora confesses, "and thinks shes a student."  
>"Really? How did you manage that?" Dumbledore looks at Kairi for the answer.<br>"Well..."

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<br>*At Sora's Gummi Ship*  
>Kiari just stepped out of the portal that Yen Sid provied for her, after being briffed on the sensuation, when she heard a noise on the other side of the ship.<br>"Hello is someone there?" Kairi asked looking around the outside of the ship.  
>Just on the other side of the ship was a toad like person all in pink except their black flylike bow in their hair.<br>"I was unaware that there was someone here," Umbridge stated.  
>'Hey, isn't that Umbridge?' Namine chimed.<br>'You're right,'Kairi states.'We should be really careful of her!'  
>"I could say the same, ma'am," Kairi answers.<br>"Who are you, I haven't seen you at the castle before."  
>'Namine, NOW!'<br>A bright light, almost as bright as a star, flashes on Umbriges forhead.  
>'Done!' Namine chimes.<br>"Are you sure you don't remember me?" Kairi asks.  
>(End Flashback)<p>

* * *

><p>"After that she lead me strait to Sora," Kairi explains.<br>"She's going to need a uniform," Sora informs.  
>"Alright, I will acqure for you a wand, a class schedual, robes, and the class books, and have them delivored to your dorm room by nights end; the transfer papers that you put into Professer Umbridges memorys well be drawen up as well. But first..." Dumbledor pauses to turn to a shelf to get an old looking pointed hat. "We need to put you into a house."<br>Dumbledor has Kairi sit on one of the chairs as he puts the hat on her head. It took only seconds before it was shouting "Revanclaw!"  
>Dumbledor takes the hat off, "I'll need you to stay here until dinner."<br>"I understand, I'll see you at dinner, Sora," Kairi replay's cheerfully.  
>Sora nods, "Roxas says hi."<br>"Namine says hi as well."  
>Sora smiles and nods once more before heading out of the room and back to class.<br>As Sora got there Umbridge was in the middle of her interagation:

"Well... anyway... [1] Erm... what was I sayin'?" [2]

Sora watches Umbrige as Roxas looks over her shoulder at her clipboard and shakes his head at what he sees:

"Appears...to...have...poor...short...term...memory..." [3]

Roxas gets in the same potion as Umbrige and says to Sora, "Umbrige's evaluation. Undaughtably... rude."  
>Sora who was angry at Umbrige is now trying to stifle his laugher at Roxas's antics. Hagrid get back on track and starts taking about the first born male in the herd. Unforntly Umbrige has to cut in again:<p>

"Are you aware..." [4]

Roxas with all serousios,'That you are an...' Roxas then shouts in her ear, 'IDOT!'

"'that the Ministry of Magic has classified thesrals as 'dangerous'?" [5]

Sora was trying to hard not to laugh to pay attion to what was around him. Before long he hears Umbriges voice yet again:

"Shows... signs... of ..."[6/1]

'Low... IQ'

"pleasure... at... idea...of... violence..."[6/2]

'And you don't?'  
>At this point Sora is holding his sides in an intempt to stop laughing.<br>Umbrige turns to Sora as she notices his odd behaver, "Is there something wrong Mr. Sora?"  
>"N-n-nope no-nothings wrong... what s-so ever," Sora says in a cracked voice.<br>Umbrige isn't satisfid with the answer but returns her attion back to Hagrid. She then tells Hagrid to go about teaching and with some crude sign language tells him she would walk among the students. Ron and Harry look at Sora as he tries to straighten up; Hermione being in to much furry to notice.  
>"Really whats so funny?" Harry asks in a whisper.<br>Sora finally settles down long enough to answer, "Roxas was imatating Umbrige!"  
>"Bloody hell, I wish I could see that," Ron states.<br>"Better then listening to Umbrige," Harry agrees.  
>At that time Umbridge just finished talking to Pansy Parkinson; and after a snid comment from Malfoy, Umbridge then turns to Neville and Sora.<p>

"You can see the thestrals, Longbottom, can you?"[7]

Neville just nodds his head.  
>"And you as well Sora?"<br>"Yes," Sora says with uncerenty.

"Whom did you see die?"[8]

Neville looks like he would rather not say but says it anyway. Umbrige then turns to Sora for an answer.  
>'I can't right out say Maleficent,' Sora thinks to himself.<br>'You could always say Axel,' Roxas replays.  
>"A... close friend of mine," Sora finally says to Umbrige.<p>

"And what do you think of them?" [9]

Neville stuters out an answer.  
>"Terrifing, yet beautiful," Sora answers.<p>

"'Students...are...too... intimidated... to... admit...they...are...frightened...'"  
>"Of...the... toad... faced... slug..." Roxas finishes.<br>Sora couldnt help himself and fall to ground laughing.  
>Neville, Harry, Ron and even Malfoy was looking at Sora as he tried and failed to get up as they hear Umbridge shout, "And what would be so funny Mr. Sora?!"<br>The twins come to his add yet again as they declare:  
>"Sorry, that was our fault, MISS TOAD,"<br>"We were telling Sora a joke,"  
>"Which the subject just happened to be you!"<br>"Detition! For the next 2 weeks... BOTH OF YOU!" Umbrige yells before stopping out of the woods.

"Alwell, fine with us, eh George?"  
>"Right Fred."<p>

* * *

><p>(That night at dinner)<br>Sora had gone back to the headmasters office to get Kairi and is now showing her to the Great Hall. "I hope the twins are alright," Kairi says a little worried.  
>"Don't worry they should be fine," Sora replays back.<br>Seeing his friends at the table already he walks her over to them.  
>"Hey, Sora," Hermione says as she spots him. "Who's this?"<br>"This is Kairi, she's a Ravenclaw," Sora answers."Kairi this is Harry, Ron Hermione."  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you,"Kairi replays to Sora's introduction.<br>"Same..." Hermione says back.  
>"Its nice to meet you too," Harry manages to say, "Sora, talks about you often."<br>Kairi smiles at the statement before seeing the Revenclaw table,"I should get to my House, I'll see you later."


	14. Kairi's Day

Declaimer: I don't own any thing.

Sorry about not updating sooner and that this isn't a big chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, favorite, follows and your patience it makes me happy to know that you're still interested in my fanfic. This chapter is all about Kairi's first day and how she meets everyone. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Kairi is walking down the hall. She just arrived at the school yesterday and was walking to the Gryffindor's dorms to meet up with Sora. Luna, one of her new roommates, had asked to come with her. They were talking about her schooling and how Luna would help her if needed. "Thanks, Luna! I could use some help with my studies. If we finish early we may have time to hang out ."<br>"We might." Luna agrees in her dreamy voice.  
>At that moment the portrait of the Fat Lady swings open.<br>"Hey," Sora greets. " I see you've made a new friend."  
>Luna smiles, and randomly says, "I have to go find my shoes . I'll meet you in the library at noon."<br>With that said she skips down the hall and out of sight. Both Kairi and Sora watch her leave.  
>They start walking down the hall and to the moving stairs. "She reminds me of the Chester Cat in Wonderland,"Sora confesses.<br>Kairi laughs at that before saying,"I hope that's a good thing." " Well it's not a bad thing,"Sora says before getting to the point of their meeting. "I saw Umbridge with Maleficent the other day. They're up to something, and I think Umbridge suspects me of knowing what."  
>"I'll see what me and Namine can find out," Kairi states.<br>They get to the stairs before they spot the Golden Tro up ahead.  
>"Morning," came the tired voices of Ron and Harry. "Morning, " Sora and Kairi greeted.<br>At the sound of their voices Hermionie looks back.  
>"Oh! Good morning, you heading down to breakfast? "<br>"Yeah, we were just heading there,"Kairi answers. "Your from Ravenclaw right?"  
>"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Kairi questions. "No, no, it's just weird seeing someone from Ravenclaw going to breakfast this late," Hermionie confesses blushing. Kairi just similes and nods her head.<br>Later at the library, Luna is catching Kairi up to speed in school work and homework, when they are pelleted with water balloons. They look up to see Peeves the poltergeist, as Luna explained it, throwing water balloons at everyone at the tabe. Luna smiles before starting from were they left off. It was an really interesting study session.  
>After lunch she meets up with Sora and the twins. Who introduced themselves as Fred and Gorge. She was going to patrol with them starting tomorrow. So they spent most of their time after classes to formulate a plan of action to add her. She also joined the DA. It was a great day.<p> 


	15. Chapter 11 part 3

Happy Halloween! ! A new chapter as a treat for you readers.

Declimer- I don't own anything or this would be in a book and not on this site. Thanks for the reviews follows ans favorites your all awesome. Like always tye numbered stuff is directly from the book. There will be spoilers from the 5th Harry Potter book and may contain some from KH. If you don't like spoilers don't read. Injoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>December arrived, bringing with it more snow and a positive avalanche of homework for the fifth years. (1) Ron and Hermone were busier than ever as their jobs as perfects became more and more over whelming. Umbridge was forced to accept Kairi's late attendance when she admitted that she was from Hollow Bastian, the town that was rebuilt by the Restoration Committee. After a week of being unable to fault Kairi, Umbridge resumed trying to catch Sora off guard and entrapping Roxas. Her latest scheme baited Sora into detention for the affiliation with Roxas. This put him closer to facing expulsion for letting him in.<p>

"She's in for a rude awakening when she finds out we're the same person," declares Roxas as he races down with Sora to the Great Hall.

Sora laughs at this, "No! More likely, she'll have a heart attack."

Roxas smiles at that "You sure she won't just throw us in jail for having an illegal transformation?"

By now Sora and Roxas are at their seat, at the Ravenclaw table. Sora looks to Roxas and starts laughing. Kairi starts laughing too, having heard the comment.

"Probably, now sit down and eat," she replays, still laughing.

Everyone adjusted to Sora talking to himself, but was bewildered when Kairi started to talk with Sora, as they had dubbed Roxas, and the air around them. It was weirder then Harry's Second year to them.

Kairi had quickly adjusted to Sora's routine. Kairi would join Roxas in the DA meetings and assist the twins when Sora had Care of Magical Creators. Today was the last DA meeting before the holidays. Kairi follows Luna to the DA meeting, because Sora remained in the dorms trying to forget the dentition he and the twins had just escaped from.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip)<p>

The twins join Roxas walking to the DA meeting.

"I can't believe you guys got us out of detention like that "

"Ha ha, ya Umbridges face was priceless."

They walk through the door to the surprised faces of the DA meeting.

"How did you?..."Lee asked.

The twins jumped at the chance to tell him about the prank they just pulled.

"We painted a ball of catnip," one starts.

"And gave it to Sir Cadogan," the other continues.

"He walks in with it and the cats went nuts trying to get it,"

" Umbridge was so annoyed,"

"Between the clacking and the cats trying to tear the ball away from Sir Cadogan,"

"She didn't even notice us slipping by."

Lee laughs at the story shaking his head.

At that moment Harry starts talking.

"Okay."(2) "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far, because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three week brake-"(3)

Zacharias just had to interrupt with an unneeded comment. Roxas shakes his head at the twins retort. Harry resumes the lesson finishing the Impediment curse they started last week. After the meet Roxas meets up with the twins and goes to the common room; where he starts to do Sora;s Homework.

* * *

><p>(Memory)<p>

Sora had once asked Roxas why he did his homework. Roxas just shrugged and answered "Gives me an excuse to be corporeal."

(End Memory)

* * *

><p>Roxas shakes his head at the memory.<p>

An hour later he finishes and watches Harry come out of the portrait hole to talk to Ron and Hermione. The twins see this and take Roxas to their dorms before he could hear what they were talking about.

"Sooo… What are Sora and Kairi doing for the holidays?" they ask.

"Kairi has to go back to Destiny Island to spend the Holidays with her father and some of our friends. Sora and I are staying here," Roxas explains. "Why?"

Fred and George smile at this.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you two smiling like that,"Roxas says as he tries to back away.

They grab him by the arms and drag him to Sora.

"Okay! Now I'm really uncomfortable!" he almost yells.

Sora starts to wake from the noise, as Roxas happily fades out of existence.

"What"s going on?" Sora yawns out.

"Roxas says 'you're staying here for Christmas.'" one of the twins says.

Sora looks up at that and sees their almost sinister smiles.

"Yes?"Sora inquires.

"Not anymore. You're going to our house for Christmas!" the other twin says.

Sora looks at them for a while longer as he tries to process what they've said.

"What?" Sora panics. The only time he was told that was by Riku or Kairi. Sora wasn't sure what else to say to the comment. Roxas appears in his ghost form and starts laughing. Sora looks over at him, so do the twins.

'Roxas? What are you doing?' Sora asks through their mind link.

'Sorry they just reminded me of how Axel got me to eat ice cream with him.'

The twins looks on in confusion as Sora snaps himself out of it to explain about Roxas' outburst..

"Ah!" they say at the same time.

* * *

><p>(Time Change)<p>

Roxas walks around with Namine.

"How are you and Kairi doing?"

"Great! This place is easy to get lost in though."

"Haha, yeah, me and Sora have gotten lost more than once," Roxas agrees..

Roxas stops, then disappears back to Sora. Namine follows, knowing that some thing's happening.

* * *

><p>(In the Dorms)<p>

Sora wakes up to Ron yelling Harry's name.

Sora watches him vomit and Ron jumping back Harry tries to makes Ron understand something but Ron doesn't want it to be true, and so tries to dismiss it.

Sora watches Namine walk up to Harry.

"Don't worry everything will work out!"

Neville who had left not even three minutes ago to get help is now back in record time.

Sora had to wonder if Nomine interfered.

Nomine disappears as McGonagall comes in wearing her night gown.

"What is it Potter? Where does it hurt?"(4)

Harry looks up and wastes no time.

"It's Ron's dad" he said sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen."(5)

McGonagall questions it at first but believes Harry in the end. Sora was sure this was going to be a long night.


End file.
